Rose Vines
by Sy Itha
Summary: A retelling of a classic. Falere has been left to watch over the monastery while the reaper war rages on. When asari commando Erenya Kurin crash lands on her planet, is she saved by Falere, or lured into an even worse danger? Rated M for lesbian content. Yes, that's right. Femslash. Falere/OC. Brief mentionings of Femshep/Liara.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** No Femshep/Liara, sorry. But there's no tag for the characters. One is OC, an invented little sister to a side character from ME3. Please, forgive me for lying about the pairing and give the story a chance. If you like any of my other stories, you will love this one, I promise. Brownie points for whoever guesses what the retelling is!

Rose Vines

Chapter One: Erenya

If there was one thing Erenya Kurin could be grateful for, it could be that her fighter crash on a suitably habitable world. She had wandered through the jungle for days, living off the land as her commando training had instructed her. _If only big sis Lieutenant Kurin could see me now_, she thought grimly. The ship had been slagged in the crash, not even her back up communicator had survived. _Stranded with no hope of getting home,_ _sounds like a typical mission for me_. Erenya had never been the best commando in her squad. Her sister stationed on Thessia easily out-performed her in all areas. In all honesty, Erenya could probably find some form of civilization if she kept trekking. The planet Lesuss was well within asari space to be colonized, but her short-range scanner had picked up nothing so far.

After a few more miles, she stopped and sat down on the jungle floor. The commando armor she wore felt more like a trap than protection anymore. It stifled her against the humid jungle, but she dare not remove it. As ridiculous as the notion seemed, it felt like the last barrier she had against total defeat.

She pulled the last of the fruit she had scavenged that morning and bit into one of the orbs. The juice dribbled down her chin and she sucked at the contents. It was sweet and sustaining, but left her face and hands sticky afterwards. She remembered the first creek she had run into. She had stripped all her armor off and ran into it like she was in her first century again. Thankfully, she had refrained from sucking up gulps of the freshwater and had separated a reservoir to add purification drops to.

Erenya tossed the pit aside after she stripped it clean. Her stomach still grumbled and she had rations in her supply pack, but she needed to make the food supply last, and that meant waiting before eating again. She got to her feet and began walking again. The ache in her muscles had long since faded. It felt strange if she sat still for too long.

As she walked, she pulled up the short range scanner on her malfunctioning omni tool and started it up again, a regular habit she had gotten into. The program let out a low hum as it worked. Erenya found it helped to look at the foliage and local fauna as she trekked. Thankfully, she had not run into any large predators. Most of the beasts seemed to be birds and small mammals.

The scanner let out a small beep, indicating it had finished. Erenya brought it up and looked over the results. It showed the beginnings of a mountain range several kilometers away. She zoomed in on this and looked over the new region. The graph on the side spiked and she sectioned off a corner of the map.

_There_.

The scanner showed a mixture of alloys and solid metals found only in the density of an asari-made structure. Civilization at last.

Erenya's first instinct was to take off running towards the structure, but the journey was at least a three day hike, and she did not know if edible foods grew in the mountains. She set out to stock up on fruits and edible plant-life before beginning her journey.

After cramming her pack full, she marched out to the mountains. She felt a renewed confidence with the confirmation of an actual structure. When she had been separated from her squad, she thought she would eventually die from exposure, but it seemed the Goddess had other plans for her. The shot alone from the reaper scouter should have killed her. The crash impact should have killed her. Dying just had to be one more thing Erenya could not do properly.

The self-loathing had worn off a few days after her crash. At first, she felt guilty for not being able to help her sisters in combat. She had been worthless in the fight. Commando work was not something Erenya excelled at. But Kurins were the best commandos around. Every Kurin was remembered for some amazing feat of heroism or leadership. The fact that Erenya had failed to achieve that stung a little, but after living for days in the jungle, she decided that surviving would make any Kurin shut their trap about her being weak-willed and clumsy. Then, it became more than a mission to survive. It became a way to stick it to her pompous family one more time.

And so Erenya walked on, determined to make a dent in the mountains before sundown. She would have to stick to the low valleys as much as possible. She did not trust her suit's thermal linings after days of no upkeep. One of the indigenous life forms joined her for a while. She looked down at the small, furred creature and smiled. "You want to get out of this jungle too, hmm?" she asked. At first, it darted away when she spoke. But the creature came back after a few minutes. She winked at it. "I knew you couldn't take the solitude, either."

It cocked its head at her and made a slight growl from the back of its throat. It looked like a creature one of her human friends had shown her on a trip to an intergalactic zoo. What had she called it? _A lemur_.

"Just because I'm talking to you doesn't mean I'm crazy, by the way," she said. "It's a coping technique. You find something to talk to and you don't go as crazy as fast."

The animal blinked up at her before darting for a tree.

Erenya sighed. "Yeah, I probably am crazy."

The animal climbed back down with a fistful of berries. She recognized them as some of the ones she had picked. After it ate through the ones it had foraged, she removed one from her pocket and rolled it along the jungle floor to the creature. It approached cautiously, sniffed, and then plucked the berry from the ground. It ate then stared up at her expectantly.

"You can go find more if you're hungry," Erenya said. "You're probably better at finding food than me." To her surprise, the creature accompanied her all the way to the base of the mountain range. She walked along the hills until she found a stream flowing down from inside the mountains. She occasionally dropped a small berry for the creature to snatch up. It followed her along the riverside and found bushes for both of them to forage through along the path. "I knew you'd be good to keep around," she said.

After the sun dipped below the horizon, Erenya stopped to make camp for the night on a patch of thick grass. It would be better than sleeping on dirt. She sat down and ate a small meal of the local foods, occasionally flicking a berry towards the creature. It nibbled through whatever she gave it quickly then ran off to find more. Erenya sighed and lay down. The stars shone brightly without the canopy of the jungle, and the night air dropped down a few more degrees without the insulation. Still, her exhausted body found sleep quickly, dreamless, deep sleep.

She awoke to warmth; something that had not happened since she landed on Lesuss. She opened her eyes and saw the sun had just risen over the mountain tops. When she tried to sit up, a weight on her chest made her lay back down. The weight moved, and the little creature lifted its head and yawned. Erenya smiled. "Good to know I'm still of use to someone," she said. The creature scurried off her and left to forage through some nearby bushes. She pulled her pack over and grabbed her own breakfast. After eating, she stood and shouldered her pack. Erenya looked up at the ascending peak. According to her omni tool, the structure lay beyond several more peaks. The small creature cooed from down by her ankle. "I hope you're in for a long climb."

Falere

The monastery remained quiet after Commander Shepard left. The human had swooped in with Falere's mother and that asari scientist in tow, beaten back the banshees, and then left. Rila had sacrificed herself, Samara had almost blown her own brains out, and despite promises to return to Falere the asari could not help but feel cynical about her mother's impending doom against the reapers. As the war raged on, this monastery would lay forgotten to the reapers and allied forces. The detonation had triggered the monastery's emergency protocol. All long range communication would be shut down for the next three months, power or no power, a failsafe to keep rogue ardat-yakshi from luring in unsuspecting civilians and hitching a ride off planet in the event of a cataclysmic failure. If the reapers had not been invading, someone would have been dispatched to investigate. But it was wartime and the Goddess had a sense of humor. She received Commander Shepard and her mother.

Falere would have to wait until her mother returned to attempt any major reconstruction. Even after the three-month radio silence, she doubted she could contact people. The monastery had technically been destroyed, and any law enforcement besides Samara might just shoot her.

Thankfully, she had been able to restore the back-up generator powered by the dam, and the monastery garden would provide her enough food to last a lifetime if she tended to it. The fish in the lake would more than meet the needs of her diet. Even if every soul in the galaxy forgot Falere, she could keep on living, just to spite them all.

She spent her first few days removing what debris she could from the upper floors and making it habitable once more. She dared not go down to the lower sections. Nothing remained anyways. The only other place she avoided was the dormitory where she had Rila had spent their days. Instead, she took up residence in what used to be the monastery leader's room. The bed was larger than anything she had slept in and the space wide and open. It felt strange.

After she had power restored, she brought up a suitable VI program and left it running constantly. A few fried circuits even seemed to help give it a personality, or at least enough run-time errors to fake a good one. The chattering device kept her from dwelling on things.

Aside from making the monastery livable again, Falere spent a good deal of time in the archives. Many of the monastery's files and vids had been stored in hard copy or on local disk drives to allow access without going through the extranet. She had even uncovered a cache of old hardcover books, actual books! She spent some time reading one, enjoying the novelty of something so old and outdated. It felt odd to move about the monastery and do as she wished. For 400 years she had lived under the constant grind of a rigorous schedule. She found herself rising around the same time every day, eating at the same time, even meditating, but her studies did not engulf her life anymore. She needed time to see to her survival: weed the garden, water the vegetables, fish from the lake. After two weeks, she found herself falling into the rhythm of her own comfortable schedule. Then Minerva, the nicknamed VI, approached her while she meditated one evening.

"Master Falere," it said, "my scans have detected two life forms scaling the mountain."

She broke from her meditation immediately. "What?" she said, rising from the ground. "What are they, who are they?"

"A kapsecat and an asari, master." The VI flickered, its features twisting. She had programmed it to take the form of an asari.

"Are you sure?" Falere moved to the entrance hall and out to the upper balcony. Minerva followed, the image seeming like it walked along the ground.

"Quite," said the VI. "I refrained from telling you earlier because I wished to be sure it was an asari life form and not a large quantity of kapsecats."

"How is this possible?" Falere leaned over the railing and stared down the mountainside, searching for movement. "What does she mean by coming here? Is she an assassin?"

"That would be unlikely, Master," said Minerva. "An assassin would not approach so obviously from the southern route. It is more likely a downed commando from the initial reconnaissance attempt by the military." Falere immediately ran to the southern edge of the balcony and stared over. "Either way, Justicar Samara gave me orders to keep you safe. I will not reveal your identity if it is an agent sent to exterminate any ardat-yakshi."

"Hush" Falere searched the mountainside. She thought she saw movement, but it proved difficult with the winds pushing around the scrub plants clinging to the rocks. She listened for something, anything.

"If you intend to meet this asari, I would suggest retrieving her. Vitals signs suggest she is weak from exposure."

"How far down the mountain is she?" Falere still searched, unable to catch the movement of another form.

Minerva moved up to the railing beside her and pointed. "Approximately three kilometers in this direction."

Falere stared. Finally, she caught the faint movement of someone crawling over the rocks. "Goddess, she looks exhausted." She leapt over the side of the rail before she could heed anymore tactical advice from Minerva. She propelled herself over the scree, keeping herself in check with her biotics. She made short work of the distance, crossing to the asari within minutes. As she approached, she saw the asari more clearly: a commando wearing a shredded survival pack, nearly empty. Her armor was battered, her body bruised. She crawled along the mountain slowly, a young kapsecat scampering beside her. It flattened its ears as Falere approached and backed up, but it would not leave the asari.

"Help," the asari called out. She reached a hand forward and tried to look up. "Please, help me." Her voice was weak. It wavered and did not carry far. Falere rushed to her side as she collapsed into the rubble. She knelt by the other asari and turned her over. She was young, like her, maybe just past the maiden stage. Her skin was a dark aqua color, different from the standard pale blue. Faded red markings covered the top of her crest and ran down the side of her neck. She seemed to have passed out.

Falere paused a moment as she scooped down to pick her up. _She's beautiful_. The thought struck her in a dangerous way. Finding someone attractive was not grounds for punishment in the monastery, but no one remained to watch over her anymore. _She'll die for sure if you do not take her in._ Falere leaned down the rest of the way and lifted the light asari easily. The kapsecat scampered into the commando's lap, curling itself protectively over the asari's chest.

"Help me," the asari whispered again. "Please."

"I will," answered Falere. "You are safe now." She stood and began her walk back up to the monastery. She saw the faint orange flicker of Minerva waiting for her at the top. She looked down again at the asari in her grasp. Was she truly safe with Falere? _If I have not mastered myself in four hundred years, then I should have died with the rest_, Falere thought. _Yes, she will be safe_. Still the feel of the other asari burying her head into the crook of her arm sent a jolt through Falere. She pushed the feeling down. She had learned long ago that allowing such feelings to linger only proved pointless.

Back at the top of the mountain, she pushed them up over the rail and walked back to the entryway. Minerva followed. "A commando, then?" the VI asked.

"She has endured much," said Falere. "Prepare medical treatment immediately. She looks half-starved."

"And the creature, master?"

Falere looked down again at the kapsecat. It looked up at her and growled. "It looks to be juvenile. It must have imprinted on our guest. Give it a dish of water and food."

"Right away, master," said the VI. The holo-projection terminated and the small orb floated away to begin preparations. The overhead lights flicked on as Falere moved through the monastery. Where to put her? The medical ward had been severely damaged in the initial attack by the reapers. That only left the dormitories and the private bedrooms sectioned off for the caretakers.

Falere dragged her into one of the private rooms she had put back together. She had planned on converting it into a meditation chamber, but it would do well. It still had power, at least. She laid the asari down on the mattress. Thankfully, the sheets were relatively clean. The kapsecat slid off her chest and curled up by the asari's throat. It meant to protect the most vital areas. "You're not going to be happy when we treat her," she told the animal. It growled again. She stood a fair distance from the bed while she waited for Minerva. The VI returned with an automated cart carrying all the necessary supplies. Falere placed the metal dishes with food and water on the floor at the foot of the bed. Still, the kapsecat would not move. "We might have to sedate it," she said.

"Already thought of, master." Falere turned back to the cart and saw a small canister of tranquilizing gas. "It will not cause harm to either of them, but will assure neither wakes until treatment is complete."

Falere administered the gas carefully. It dissipated quickly and the kapsecat slumped against the asari, asleep. She dragged the animal away, setting it down on the floor next to the food. It was only after she released the creature that she realized how filthy it had been, how filthy both the refugees were. She resisted wiping her hands off on her robes. "Right," she said. "Medigel first, I think."

"That would be correct, master." She turned and saw Minerva pointed to the stimulant lying on the cart. She picked it up and studied the injector. "Anywhere on the body will do."

Falere looked at the exposed neck of the commando. A vein would be safest. She tried to remember the classes on first aid the monastery had offered. She rarely attended those, had not seen a use. She pressed the tiny needle into the jugular vein and pressed the button. The applicator beeped when it finished and she pulled it away. She liked to think the asari looked better already. "Next?" she asked.

"A standard IV drip, master," said Minerva. "All other equipment is not performing to high enough standards to entrust a life with."

Falere set up the stand and hung the bag of fluid from it. She looked at the needle with curiosity. Such a primitive instrument. However, she could not attune her nervous system and assist with the healing process, so she would work with what was at hand. "Where does it go?" she asked.

"The vein at the juncture of the elbow is most common," said Minerva. "You will have to remove her upper body armor."

Falere nodded and began undoing the clasps, listening to the hiss as the pieces of plate depressurized. She pulled them apart, revealing the grimy, sweaty torso underneath. The shirt the asari wore had been soaked several times. It smelled awful. Still, Falere removed all the sections of armor, revealing the aqua arm and the vein that she needed to press the needle into. She lifted the arm and paused. "Um, Minerva, I…"

"Understood, Master," said the VI, reading her hesitation. The cart wheeled up next to the bed and a small arm extended from the side. Falere handed it the needle. "Mapping," said Minerva. The arm lowered to the vein and pushed the needle in. "Master, please open the valve to the bag."

"Oh, yes." Falere turned to the IV and opened the flow, letting a small drip move through the line. Their guest would have nutrients until waking, at least. "This should hold her," she said.

"Agreed," said Minerva. "The asari and her companion will wake in approximately thirty hours. I will alert you when they show signs of regaining consciousness."

"Thank you, Minerva."

"My pleasure."

Falere left the room and returned to her own quarters. She had rearranged the room to a more austere look. She would never be used to having possessions. Falere had taken a few books, however. They rested on her nightstand, one of them carefully marked halfway through. She walked over to her bed and fell onto it, closing her eyes. "Goddess," she groaned. "Such a day."

Surprises did not occur in the monastery, though the last few weeks had carried far too many. Falere now saw the wisdom in the peaceful isolation they had endured. On visits to Thessia, under the watchful eye of her wardens, she had never imagined slipping into that dark abyss of wanton hunger. But seeing that asari, holding her in her arms… it had stirred something within Falere. Shadows whispered in the corner of her mind and she pushed them away. _I could never harm something so beautiful, so innocent_. But still, an impulse lingered, a strange desire to be near the mysterious commando. She turned on her side. The asari had asked Falere to help her. Would she have done the same knowing that she lay in the hands of a beast?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So, everyone hooked? Good. Me too. I can't remember having so much fun setting up a story.

Chapter Two: Erenya

Erenya opened her eyes and closed them again. The sunlight hurt. It pressed against her eyelids. She groaned and she felt ever muscle in her body pulse in excruciating pain. _So here's the muscle fatigue_. She tried opening her eyes again and succeeded. She stared up at a ceiling. She had not hallucinated the rescuer, then. Erenya forced herself to look around the room. Her stiff muscles protested, but she worked through the pain. Her little companion, Aurus, as she had named him, lay curled up at her feet. He looked… cleaner somehow. She smiled, but then frowned as she realized her armor had been removed. It sat on the floor nearby the bed. She turned into the pillow to look around the room. It was fairly spacious, well decorated. Perhaps it was the private home of an eccentric recluse.

Erenya tried to sit up but winced when she put pressure on her arms and lay back down again. She looked down to her left elbow and saw clean, white gauze wrapped around the flesh. "Where am I?" she asked.

Footsteps echoed from the entrance of the room and Erenya looked over to see an asari step forth. She looked down at Erenya sternly, her blue markings creasing on her forehead. Even with such a serious gaze, Erenya felt captivated by her. "Somewhere you should not be, by all odds," she said.

Erenya found herself staring at the asari without a ready response. "I… I'm sorry, my ship crash landed on this planet a while ago and this was the first building I found." She tried sitting up again and managed to prop herself against the headboard.

"Do not worry," said the asari. "You are welcome here for the time being. I was merely pointing out your fortune at arriving here alive."

Erenya smiled. "And that's thanks to you, I'm guessing," she said. "I wasn't all there at the time, but I think I remember you coming to my rescue."

The asari looked to the floor. "Yes, that would be me," she said. She looked up again. "My name is Falere, and welcome to my monastery."

"I'm Erenya," she replied. Something about Falere's declaration puzzled her. "Monastery?" she asked. There was only one form of monasteries in asari culture. She felt a pit forming in her stomach.

"This used to be an ardat-yakshi monastery. The reapers have since wiped out all inhabitants. I am its overseer and sole resident now."

"You… is that what the commandos were called in for?" Erenya asked. They had not been given many details about their mission, only that they were to clear out reaper forces.

The asari, Falere, nodded. "I'm sorry to say they did not succeed. Commander Shepard was the one who-"

"Commander Shepard was here?" asked Erenya, lurching forward. Aurus groaned and curled himself into a tighter ball.

"She stopped the reapers. Killed all of them, the ones here anyways. This might be one of the safest places left in the galaxy."

Erenya leaned back into the headboard. _Commander Shepard was here_. The human had gained a considerable amount of fame amongst her family after she saved a relative aboard the Destiny Ascension during the Sovereign attack. "And the commandos?" she asked. She did not want to ask about her squad mates. She could guess the answer.

"Dead, I'm afraid," said Falere.

"Oh." Erenya shifted in the bed. Her muscles hurt, bad. If she did not get up and move them soon, they would only hurt more. She stretched her legs and nudged Aurus awake. The creature yawned and blinked several times before getting up and hobbling over to Erenya's side. It rubbed its head against her arm and crawled into her lap. She smiled and stroked its head.

"Your friend there was quite protective of you," said Falere.

Erenya glanced up. "Oh, Aurus? That's probably because I fed him so much."

Falere shook her head. "He's young for a kapsecat. He most likely imprinted on you."

"Kapsecat. Is that what they call you?" Erenya asked. Aurus leaned into her hand.

"They can be a nuisance," said Falere. "I can't remember how many I have chased out of the garden."

"You have a garden here?"

"I do," said Falere. "Which reminds me, you need a tour, among other things."

The tone of her voice made Erenya look herself over once more. She realized she still wore the ragged clothes she had arrived in. Her skin felt sticky, unwashed. "That sounds good." Erenya pushed Aurus aside and sat up once again. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood, slowly, with much pain. She gritted her teeth and when Falere moved to help her she raised up a hand. "I've got it," she said. After a few seconds of standing, she took a few steps. Her muscles screamed at her, but it was the only way she could get better. "Where to first?"

Falere smiled and gestured out past the door. "If you will follow me, I can show you." They stepped out into a small hallway where Falere pointed down one end of the hall. "My quarters are the last room on the left. The remaining rooms in this hall are abandoned. They exited to a large entryway. Aurus followed after them. "The corridor there leads to the showers. The door on the right leads out to the garden and lake." They walked around the perimeter of the entryway. Falere gestured to the different half-demolished rooms and explained their function. Erenya noticed that her host avoided a couple areas in particular.

"Is there anywhere else I can go?" she asked, sensing the end of the tour at hand.

Something darkened in the asari's face. "The lower levels and dormitories are off limits," she said, that same stern look from their initial introduction overtaking her.

Erenya frowned. Falere had yet to offer a less than comprehensive explanation of anything. "Why?"

She looked away. "They are dangerous," she said. "Unstable in structure." Erenya might have asked more, but Falere took the opportunity to walk on ahead. "You might want to wash up," she said. "You may then join me for dinner."

"I-"

"Minerva can see to all your needs until then." Falere continued walking away. She left to what she had told Erenya were the kitchens.

"Who is Minerva?"

"That would be I, Miss Erenya."

The asari jumped slightly as the VI popped up right next to her. She looked over the standard asari interface, then back to Falere, but the other asari had retreated too far. "You scared me," she said.

"I shall try to not be as abrupt in the future," said the VI. "Master Falere wishes for you to wash before dinner. I can lead you to the showers now, if you like."

"She what?" asked Erenya. She took a step back. "Who is she to order me around like that?"

The VI crackled for a second. "If you do not wish to eat dinner with Falere, I can inform her of your decision."

"I… no, I didn't mean it like that," said Erenya. "I'm sorry; I'm just trying to absorb a lot right now."

"I would say that I understand," said the VI. "However… You should shower, Miss Erenya. If not for my master's sake, then for the sake of your own health."

"All right. I can take a hint." Erenya looked around.

"This way," said Minerva. The holo took off toward the showers and Erenya followed. After showing her all the necessary supplies, the VI left.

Erenya undressed with some difficulty. Her clothes did not want to part from her skin after so long. She eventually had to tear them off using her biotics. It was only after that she realized she had nothing to wear. "Minerva, I'll need some clothes," she said. The VI chimed its confirmation and she stepped under a showerhead. The warm water was paradise on her grimy skin. Aurus splashed through the puddles left behind, shaking his head underneath the rogue droplets of water. As she scrubbed herself, she looked down at the kapsecat and sighed. "What do you think of all this, Aurus?" The little creature yowled at her then ran to the other end of the showers. "Well, not quite my take on it." Her thoughts turned to her rescuer as she washed. The mysterious woman had not offered up much personal information. Something about Falere struck her, however. The asari was beautiful, a thought that irked Erenya in itself, but there was a deep sadness lingering behind it. _She did just have her home decimated_._ Wouldn't I be just as depressed and non-communicative?_

And the other commandos, they had died trying to save this place from the reapers. If not for her crash, Erenya would be dead with them. She should have felt a deep sense of remorse at not being there for her sisters in arms, but all Erenya could feel was a shameful sense of luck at standing under the hot water, alive at all. Her father would have been disgraced.

Erenya shook the last of the soap from her body and shut off the valve. She found a towel and robes awaiting her in the main room. She dried herself off and got dressed. The robes were soft against her skin and made of a finer material than she could usually afford. "They might be locked up and estranged from the galaxy," she muttered, "but they don't lack in fineries." She paused as she tied the robe. Was Falere the overseer before the attack? Or was she a rogue ardat-yakshi? Erenya shook her head. If Falere were dangerous, she would be dead already. She finished tying the robe and looked around for her companion. "Come on Aurus." It had taken a little bit, but the kapsecat had grown to recognize the name, or at least when Erenya called out to him. She returned to the main entryway and found the kitchen. Falere was inside. She arranged food on a table. She looked up when Erenya entered and paused. Erenya looked herself over, aware of the asari's stare. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Falere shook her head and moved back to the counter. She picked up another tray and carried it back to the table. "I did not think I would see another wearing those robes for the rest of my life."

Erenya picked at the cloth. "Oh, I did not mean- I can go find something else to wear."

Falere shook her head. "No, keep the robe. It suits you." She looked up at Erenya again, her eyes roaming briefly over her body. Erenya blushed and looked away. "Besides, the fault is with Minerva. The program is a little faulty."

"If you found fault in my programming, master, you would have taken measures to correct it by now," said the VI program. It flickered to life next to Falere.

The asari rolled her eyes. "Or perhaps I am too lazy," she said. "But no, it is a good choice. It suits the color of your markings."

Erenya raised a hand to her face, fingers brushing over the red stripes. They had gained some of their vibrancy after washing. "Thank you," she said.

"Have a seat." Falere gestured to the table before returning to the kitchen.

Erenya settled herself at the table. Aurus prowled around her legs before an automated device gave him a bowl of water and a dish filled with berries. The creature picked up the little berries and nibbled through them rapidly. Erenya's stomach growled as the scent of the cooked fish wafted towards her. Falere returned with the dish and set it down before her. "I cannot remember the last hot meal I had."

"I do not know if it will be to your liking," said Falere. "I have gotten used to cooking to my own tastes."

They helped themselves to the various foods. Erenya took a bite of the fish and swallowed. "It's delicious," she said. Food had never tasted so good. She tried to avoid shoveling it all down at once and searched for conversation topics instead. "So, you really are alone here?"

Falere nodded.

"But haven't you contacted anyone on Thessia?"

"The long range communications have been disabled," said Falere. "We cannot send or receive messages for another two and a half months. I am afraid you're trapped here."

Erenya sighed and took another bite from one of the vegetables. The news was typical for most of her situations. "At least I'm here," she said, "and not out on the mountainside eating raw foods."

The VI flicked on next to her. "Yes, you are quite fortunate master Falere came to your aid."

"Minerva, go see to the archives," ordered Falere. "I believe there is more data we can retrieve."

The VI bowed. "Whatever you wish." It flicked off and the little orb darted away. Aurus tried to chase after it.

"I cannot thank you enough for saving my life, again," said Erenya. "I promise I will not be a burden on you in my time here." The other asari did not respond, and they ate the rest of their meal in silence.

Falere finished eating and rose from the table. "You should take a few days to recuperate, but if you are insistent after that time, I might show you how to tend the garden. It is far too large for me to treat sufficiently in one day."

Erenya stood as well. "Thank you," she said. Falere began grabbing plates. "Here, let me help you-"

Falere shook her head. "That is not necessary. You may take the rest of the evening to do as you wish. I will be meditating. Minerva can assist you with anything else."

Erenya almost reached for a plate anyways in stubborn refusal, but the glare from her host made her drop her hand. "I suppose I'll go round up Aurus," she said. "Keep him out of trouble."

"Yes, that would be best." The other asari had her back turned as she loaded dishes into the sanitizer. Erenya scowled and left the kitchen. She found Aurus trying to climb up a tattered drape.

"Hey." She plucked the animal down and cradled him in her arms. "It's ruined enough without you making a mess of it." She took him back to their chambers and let him scamper around the room. She noticed someone had left food and water for him tucked away in a corner. For being half-destroyed, the monastery still seemed to run like clockwork. Erenya sighed and lay back down on her bed. Someone had changed the sheets as well.

"Is there anything else you desire, miss?"

Erenya nearly leapt off the bed as the automated voice pierced her thoughts. She sat up. "Minerva! No, I do not need anything."

"My apologies. I seem to be mistaken then. My scans indicated some level of dissatisfaction." The VI flicked off, but before the orb could retreat, Erenya called out to it.

"Wait." The virtual asari flicked back on and turned to face her. "I'm not dissatisfied with anything you've done. But…"

"Something emotional, then? I must recalibrate my sensors to pick up the differences. You are very dissimilar to master Falere."

Erenya smiled. The program had obviously been tweaked with or severely damaged. She wondered if Falere did it on purpose. "Is she always so distant? She hardly seemed interested in conversation."

Minerva flickered as the VI processed something. "Master Falere can be outgoing when she chooses," it said. "However, you are an unknown. She has spent her life around people she is familiar with. And now they are gone. Give her time to adjust. I think you will find her company most pleasant in the days to come."

"Thank you, Minerva." Although the response had come from a virtual program, it comforted Erenya. She smiled up at it. "I think I'll be fine for the night."

The VI disappeared again. "Then I shall leave you to rest."

Erenya sighed and lay back down on the bed. Even though she had done so little, her exhausted body beckoned her to sleep. She would have to follow Falere's advice and take it easy the next few days. Aurus leapt onto the bed and curled up next to her, rubbing her hand with his head. She did not know why she was so calm in that moment. Her entire team was dead and she had been taken in by the brooding overseer of an ardat-yakshi monastery. By all accounts, she should be at least tense. She could only feel grateful, however. She yawned and adjusted herself, sliding under the clean sheets of the bed. Aurus burrowed under them with her. She fell asleep with his warmth weighing down her chest.

Falere

"Your guest seems to have adapted quite well, master."

Falere opened her eyes and withdrew from her meditation. "I ordered you not to disturb me," she said.

"My programming has determined you require my company," said the VI. Falere rolled her eyes and stood up, stretching out her legs.

"Is she comfortable? Does she have everything she needs?"

"Oh yes, though she does seem a little lonely."

"Lonely?" asked Falere. She walked over to her armchair and sat down in it. "Is that not why she has that little creature following her around?"

"Pets are ill-suited for company," the VI replied. "She would much rather have a conversation with someone who can respond."

"I am ill-suited for company." Falere picked up a book and pulled it open to the proper page.

"Nonsense, master. You are well educated and a joy to spend time with."

"Oh, shut up," said Falere. She slammed her book down on the desk. "I meant I am a danger to her!" The VI still stared, unfazed by her outburst. That only made things worse. She wanted something to react against her. "When I first brought her up, I thought I could control myself, but every second in her company I find I have to resist my urges."

"Master, I believe you are no danger to Miss Erenya."

She stood, clenching her fists. "You stupid program, do you know what it is like to want to talk to someone, but fear you might lose control? I have this insane desire to be close to her and it won't go away. I thought four hundred years would prepare me for this, but I was wrong!" Tears escaped her eyes, the first ones since Rila's death. "All my meditation and practice in self-restraint was demolished in five minutes around her!"

"Master, are you sure these urges are not merely-"

"Just leave me!" Falere even picked up a data sheet and chucked it at the VI. It phased through. "I need peace!"

The VI flicked off. "Very well, master." She watched the orb exit her room. After the door shut again, she wiped her eyes and slumped down in the chair again. In all her life, the only person she had truly been close to was her sister Rila. They had been there for one another, helped each other through the difficult spots. Being around Erenya frightened Falere. It made her want to do stupid things like cook for her when the automated systems could handle it just as well, or watch her walk around the monastery, or touch her cheek… rub her thumb over the rose-red markings.

Falere shook her head. There they were again, the ridiculous thoughts. She had never been alone with someone she could potentially 'feed' upon. She would just have to push Erenya from her mind, think of her as one of the monastic members and not the muscular young commando that had fallen into her arms. She would treat every day as normal and go about her routine without any alterations. She would force herself into perceiving nothing as changed. Everything would be fine. The two-and-a-half months would pass and Erenya would leave her to her self-imposed seclusion once more. She would be alone and happy with all she ever needed in her life. The monastery was her sanctuary. That had been the first and last line of every prayer said for the duration of her life there. Without the monastic order to lead her in the chants though, she found herself hesitating to speak the words at night. She thought that maybe, for the first time in her life, the monastery acted as more of a prison than anything else. It would be a prison as long as Erenya remained there to tempt her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Warning, naked people ahead! There, that ought to get you reading. If you like it, leave a review. If you hate it, leave a review. In-between people, aw heck, leave a review.

Chapter Three: Erenya

Falere had been right when she suggested taking a few days to recover. Erenya's body needed it. Most of the time, she did not bother leaving her room. This was partly in attempt to recover and partly to give Falere her space. She thought that perhaps having a few days to adjust would help the other asari move past whatever troubled her. On the morning of Erenya's fourth day there, she decided she wanted to explore more of the monastery.

"Are you ready to go outside, Aurus?" she asked. The kapsecat cocked its head as she pulled on pants and a shirt. The creature had taken his leave of the room at will over the last few days. She was sure he was already familiar with the grounds, but Erenya felt adventurous. And having him along would be a good excuse for wandering if Falere took issue with it. They left her room together and Erenya glanced around. Neither Falere nor Minerva stood in sight. They walked down the hall and into the main chamber. Erenya let Aurus lead her out to the gardens. She smiled as the fresh air hit her. The back of the monastery opened out onto a terrace where gardens had been planted in fertile grounds. Erenya let her fingers trail over the leaves of various flora as she walked by. It felt good to be outside. Beyond the gardens lay the lake Falere had spoken of. Erenya hoped to walk along the shores, perhaps wade into it a little.

Falere had not just kept vegetables in the gardens. Flowers from across all cultures bloomed around her. The center of the garden held several large red blooms she did not recognize. They grew upon vines with sharp thorns. The vines twisted high up on iron stakes pressed into the ground, forming a circular wall in the very heart. She lingered here a while, studying the curious flowers. Blooms on Thessia did not bear such large thorns. Their dangerous beauty was enchanting.

But the lake still held promise, so Erenya left the center of the garden and forged out onto the untamed mountain side. The shore of the lake lay not far beyond, but there was more than natural scenery when she arrived.

Clothes lay piled on the shoreline. One set of clothes, to be exact. Erenya gulped. If clothes were nearby, where was the person they belonged to? She glanced up and down the shoreline but saw no one. Perhaps Falere had left the change of clothes there some time ago?

Erenya did not have to wait long for her answer. The water rippled, then the surface broke as Falere resurfaced, rising from the pristine lake water. She stood naked, water droplets rolling off her body and glistening in the sunlight. Erenya stared, following the paths they took over Falere's firm breasts, down her flat stomach, rolling over the curve of her thighs.

"Good morning."

Erenya's gaze snapped up immediately, returning to Falere's face. The asari smiled at her while walking back ashore. She tried to avoid blushing. As much as the asari culture did not care about nudity, it could sometimes be uncomfortable if one were caught staring. "Um, good morning," she said. It took a great amount of effort to keep her eyes from wandering. Falere walked farther ashore, pulling a line in with her.

"I thought I would catch some more fish, considering there are twice as many people to eat it now." Falere pulled in the line and hoisted up a large, silver-finned creature.

_At least it's something to stare at other than her tits_. Erenya shook her head. "Can I help you with it?"

Falere walked ashore, the last of the water clinging to her calves. "No, I can manage this. But you should enjoy the lake. I'll come back after I finish storing this." She hoisted the fish up and walked past Erenya, who turned and watched the asari walk away until she realized she was staring at Falere's ass.

"I think a cold morning swim would do me well," she said. Then she remembered Falere's promise to come back. "On second thought, a walk is just as refreshing." Erenya set off along the shore line, gazing across the lake to the opposing mountain ridge. The whole lake rested within a caldera. A dam at the far end controlled elevation and supplied power. Other than that, there was little to stare at. The monastery rose above the timber line, resting firmly within tundra. The only thing that grew along the lakeshore seemed to be black lichen that stretched along the ground in patches.

The lake itself probably held better entertainment, but that meant being naked… with Falere. Erenya shook her head again. She did not want to estrange Falere any further, especially after the amiable greeting she had given that morning. It was an immense improvement over the stoic mood Falere usually projected. But Erenya figured that displays of lust or affection were highly discouraged in ardat-yakshi monasteries, even between the overseers. She was surprised that her blatant staring had not offended the asari. _Perhaps she appreciated it_, whispered a small voice in her mind. _But she did not acknowledge it, either_. Emotions were fairly straightforward with asari. You wanted someone or you did not, and expressing the feelings never created an uproar. But Falere was fragile, that much Erenya could tell. Whatever had happened during the reaper attack had left a mark on her. She did not need some hot-blooded commando chasing after her. _Guess I'm a failure at that, too_. Erenya smirked. Usually, commandos regarded it a personal duty to bed attractive people encountered on or between assignments. She possessed the lowest running tally in her unit.

Erenya turned around after a short time and began her journey back. She saw Falere pulling on the last of her clothes and sighed. No more distractions, at least. "I see you elected to walk, instead," said Falere.

"Yeah, the lake was a little cold for my tastes." Erenya crossed her arms and looked out over the water.

"Well, it will only get colder, so you should try swimming soon. Winter sets in quickly."

"Oh." Erenya looked down at the hard-packed earth. "I had not guessed the season."

Falere smiled. "I would not expect you to. If you do not wish to swim, would you care to assist me in the garden?"

Erenya said yes and Falere led her back to the plants. She started her with a fairly simple task: plucking vegetables that had come into season. Aurus found this act very amusing, and after a few tries, even helped Erenya pull the grown food from its vine and deposit it in the wicker basket. Falere left to set up the watering system, but returned with a basket and helped Erenya harvest. It was perhaps the first time she had voluntarily spent more time around her. Erenya noticed Falere handled her task with much more precision. She picked the vegetables quickly without breaking them in half or ruining the tops of them. "You're quite good at this," she said. _Yes, compliment her manual labor skills. That's a fine way to endear yourself._

Falere laughed. "Thank you. I've done this for a very long time."

"Is this what you did before the… um…" Erenya realized after she began her sentence that bringing up the reaper attack would be a quick way to isolate Falere again. The other asari did not seem troubled, however.

"I… suppose you could say I watched over the gardens." They plucked vegetables silently for a while. "And you?" asked Falere. "How long have you been a commando?"

"Since I was old enough to enlist. It's been a little over 400 years." Ah yes, her service. It was what most species questioned her about first.

"You must be very dedicated if you've spent nearly your whole life doing it."

Erenya shrugged. "It was expected of me. Kurins are commandos. History says it."

"Kurins?" asked Falere. Erenya almost dropped her wicker basket.

"You… don't know about the Kurins?" she asked. This almost seemed too good to be true.

Falere shook her head. "I'm sorry. Our availability of current history is somewhat limited."

"Thank the goddess," Erenya said. Her shoulders eased some of their tension. She hated whenever her namesake came up in conversation. It only served to remind her what her relatives had accomplished and held over her.

"Are Kurins a bad thing?" asked Falere.

Erenya laughed. "I would say they are." When Falere still looked confused, she elaborated. "Kurin is my family name. I come from a long, successful line of commandos, or so my family likes to remind me."

Falere frowned. "So you did not pick this line of work?"

"I guess not. I mean, I could have run off and done anything I liked, but at the time, I wanted to fit in and impress my sister. Before she was Lieutenant Kurin, I really looked up to her."

"You have a sister?" asked Falere. Her voice pitched a little. Erenya was too busy talking to make serious note of it.

"I do. She's the star of the family. One of the best commandos they've seen. There's rumors that she'll take over the command of the Destiny Ascension one day. Of course, she balks at the idea. Perfect Lieutenant Kurin could not bear to be away from the battlefield where her troops need her." Erenya tugged a little too hard at a plant and ripped the stem. "Sorry."

"It's fine," said Falere. She helped Erenya remove the ruined foliage. "You talk about your sister with resentment."

"I don't mean to," said Erenya. Usually she did so well with masking the emotions. No one would tolerate her speaking of her sister that way. "Well, maybe I did. Everyone has her on a pedestal they expect me to ascend to. It's not her fault that everyone else wants me to emulate her. She is a good leader. She does not hesitate to act, to finish the job and keep her people alive. I always find myself fumbling over thoughts, over who I am hurting through my actions rather than who I am saving." Falere did not respond to this. Lines creased into her forehead like she was deep in thought. "Perhaps I should strive to be like her though," said Erenya. "If I cannot be a good commando, I can at least behave properly in company."

"I do not find your manners unacceptable," said Falere. She moved down the row of vegetables. Erenya followed.

"I'm lucky, then," she said. "Here I stand, spouting my petty woes while you listen so well."

Falere paused in her motions. She set down her nearly full basket. "If more commandos were like you, perhaps more people of this monastery would be left." She walked away. Erenya set down her basket and chased after.

"But didn't the commandos fight the reapers?" she asked.

"They did," said Falere. She turned towards Erenya with a harsh look. "In fact, that was all they were concerned with. Not with evacuation, not medical treatment, nothing."

Erenya took a step back. "Falere I'm… I'm sorry."

The harsh look passed and Falere bowed her head. She pinched her brow. "No, I'm sorry," she said. She looked up. "As I said, you act differently from them. I should not throw my aggression on you, even if you behaved like them." Falere then continued walking. Erenya followed, eventually catching up to walk side-by-side. They moved through the flowers and Falere paused. Erenya watched her scrutinize the multicolored blooms. She picked a leaf here, pulled a blossom there.

"What are you doing?" she finally asked. The actions seemed random and odd.

"I'm pruning to ensure they keep growing," explained Falere. "I did not mean to. I just sort of… do it when I see things out of place."

"It's all right," said Erenya. "I was only curious."

"Yes, but there's something I want to show you, and I should stop being distracted." Falere took off again, moving to the heart of the garden. Erenya recognized the path they took. The two of them stepped into the center, surrounded by the high walls of thorns and red flowers.

Erenya looked over the flowers again. They had not ceased to amaze her. "I saw these this morning," she said. She approached one of the blooms and studied it closely. The petals overlapped in an intricate pattern, or it looked intricate to her.

Falere smiled. "Minerva said you spent some time in here."

"They are beautiful," said Erenya. She reached out and touched one. The petals felt velvety-soft against her skin.

"They are roses, an earth flower." Falere moved next to her. Erenya knew she watched her fingers move. She let her hand fall down the vine, but stopped when she saw the large thorns again. "They are beautiful, but have thorns as sharp as any blade."

Erenya withdrew her hand. "I'll take your word for it," she said.

"Your markings are the same color as them," Falere said. She touched one of the blooms and pulled a petal from it. She handed it to Erenya.

"They're dyed that way. My sister and I had it done to match our father." Erenya rubbed the petal between her fingers. She wondered if Falere's skin felt like this.

"Your father?"

"A turian," said Erenya. "The color corresponds with his colony. It was… a way to remember him and where he came from." She looked down at the garden floor. Her memories of her father were not all pleasant, but he had been good to her and her sister.

"I lost my parents when I was young," said Falere. Erenya looked up again. She had not expected such an admission.

"They both died?" asked Erenya. She at least still had her mother.

"My father did. My mother… well, I lost her." Erenya did not press for more. It was clear the issue was closed. Falere crossed her hands behind her back. Her eyes roamed over the vines while Erenya studied her face. She had the most unique markings along her crest. "I've always liked roses," Falere said. "There's something about them that…" Her voice trailed off and a small smile pulled at the corner of her mouth. "You know, I was always teased by-" She stopped.

"Who teased you?" Erenya asked. She had been enjoying Falere's relaxed manner. It appeared as if a shadow had crossed over her face though.

Falere blinked and shook her head. "No one. It doesn't matter." She looked up at the sky. "Are you hungry?" she asked. "I think I'm going to go prepare myself lunch."

Erenya followed her out of the garden, calling Aurus from a berry bush. The little kapsecat bounded after them, trying to hide the hoard of berries clutched under one arm.

Falere

By the time night came, Falere was utterly exhausted. She returned to her rooms and fell into bed. She had not even paused by the table to grab a book. She would not need one. She yawned and slipped out of her clothing before crawling under the sheets. It had been a pleasant day. Falere smiled as she thought back to the hours spent with Erenya. She had made a conscious effort to be friendly towards her guest. If she kept treating her like a time-bomb, they would not have lasted the following weeks, and the new strategy had worked. Allowing herself to speak freely around Erenya kept the distracting urges from her mind. She had only slipped up once the entire day, down in the rose garden.

_And all would have been fine if I had not panicked over thinking about Rila_. She had been so close to talking about her sister, a subject she had previously sworn not to discuss with the commando. Rila had always teased her for her love of roses. She said that Falere loved them because of their commonalities; beautiful to look at, dangerous to touch. Falere smiled anyways as she remembered the conversation. Erenya really had made excellent company. They cooked together, ate together, and then spent the rest of the day outside. Falere had even taught her how to tend the flowers. _Who knows, perhaps I will show her the archives. Maybe she's a fan of "The Artisan of Serrice."_

Despite the day's success, a lingering fear remained in the back of Falere's consciousness as she slipped into sleep. She did not want to accidentally cross the border from friendship to something more, something she could never give Erenya despite how intriguing the asari commando was. She had noticed Erenya's appreciative stares when she came out of the lake, had nearly felt the scorching path her eyes followed. As much as she knew she should discourage such reactions, she had enjoyed the way Erenya watched her. As long as she did not encourage the commando's behavior, they would be fine. Or at least, Falere hoped so.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Update! Now, you readers might think I'm doing this out of my love of writing. It might also be a ploy to avoid reading my grad study books… Do these two remind anyone else of Finn and Flame Princess?

Chapter Four: Falere

"Have you been in the archives yet?" Falere posed the question during lunch over a week later. Erenya looked up from her meal.

"No, I have not. Did you want to show me?" The two had developed a comfortable rapport ever since that day in the garden. Even if they did not spend every hour talking, they were at ease in each other's company, and Minerva seemed to take a back seat now that Falere had a real person to talk with. She supposed it was healthier to converse to something other than a VI program. She tried not to think of what would happen after the communications array came back online. One month had already passed since the initial shut down, only two left. Erenya had improved greatly in her conversation skills over the time. The commando had gone from making awkward and restrained comments to an easy-going manner. She discovered her guest had a quick wit and good sense of humor, nothing crude or harsh like some of the other commandos had been.

Falere smiled. "I'd like to," she said. "It is a little different from most archive collections."

"I can only imagine what secrets lay in a hidden ardat-yakshi monastery's archives."

Falere laughed and shook her head. "It is much more boring than you would imagine," she said. "Due to the nature of the monastic teachings, most vids and writings are historical or cultural related."

Erenya scrunched up her face in mock disappointment. "You mean you don't have the latest Blasto movie on file?"

"Who?"

"It's better you not know," said Erenya, shaking her head. "Just a stupid action flick that went viral."

Whenever Erenya used an excess of slang, Falere had to slow down and think through the words. Erenya may have not acted like the other commandos, but her speech forms matched them perfectly. Falere let herself get lost in a particular thought for a moment: she and Erenya meeting outside of the monastery, somewhere normal. Would she have tried to woo her like a rugged commando would? "You know, the ardat-yakshi are not nearly as mysterious as one would think," she said. "I wonder what you would do if you met an ardat-yakshi outside of the monastery."

Erenya chewed her food and thought. She swallowed. "I don't know. I'd be scared out of my mind, I guess."

"Why?"

"They're not supposed to leave the monasteries. That would make her dangerous, I think."

"And if you met one inside a monastery?" asked Falere. She feared to draw breath.

Erenya shrugged. "Well, she had elected to stay there, and wouldn't be a danger. I suppose I'd try to treat her like any other asari."

"Oh." Some of the tightness in Falere's chest lessened. She had been trying to work this into conversation all week. She knew she could not keep up the charade she fed Erenya. Still, it was so easy to pretend. She picked up her glass and took a sip of water.

"Hey, is it true they are incapable of feeling sympathy?"

Falere almost choked on the water she drank. "Excuse me?" She set down the glass. "Where did you hear such an absurdity?"

Erenya looked like a scolded child. She looked away and buried her hands in her lap. "It's in the standard codex reports," she said. "There's a bit saying how they might not properly develop a full range of emotions due to their inability to meld."

"And I suppose all other species in the galaxy are heartless animals?" Falere spat.

Erenya blushed. She rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, no, and they can't meld either, can they? I suppose it doesn't make sense."

"It's fear-mongering is what it is," said Falere. She suddenly was not hungry anymore. Erenya still looked ashamed. "Oh, I'm not mad at you. It's not like you can go conduct your own research as a commando."

Erenya looked up. Her cheeks were still flushed. "Yes, but I can use common sense every now and then."

Falere laughed. "If everyone in the galaxy could, we would not be at such a disadvantage in this war. All right?" she asked. Erenya nodded. "Good." They finished eating and cleared the table. "I can show you the archives now, if you wish." She wanted to push the discussion from her mind, return to the relaxed atmosphere they had developed.

"Lead the way," said Erenya. They left the kitchen and walked down to the archival entrance. Falere keyed in the access code and the door slid open. Lights flickered on, illuminating the rows of shelves that held pre-loaded chips to everything stored in the monastery. It looked almost like an old-fashioned library. Erenya followed her inside. "Woah, it's got the hard copies," she said.

"Limitations on extranet access require it," said Falere. She walked over to the access screen and pulled up the search. "You can remotely browse the selection from here."

"I actually appreciate having the hard copies on hand. They always look better on screen than the streamed stuff."

"I wouldn't know," said Falere. Erenya walked up to the screen and began manipulating the controls. She had the search pinned down in seconds.

"This is a nice interface," she said, sweeping through the files. "The response times are really good. Most GUIs have a two-second delay when switching users." She paused and looked over her shoulder at Falere. "I… hope I'm not losing you with the tech talk."

Falere shrugged. "It does not bother me."

Erenya smiled and turned back to the interface. "That's a relief. Most people find it odd when a commando is more interested in the gadgets rather than the guns." She kept searching through the system and muttering comments as she came upon titles, "I don't know if I've ever seen so many documentaries… Wow, the whole collection?" The screen froze on a single title and Falere looked up. She blushed. Of course Erenya would find _that_. "What have we here!" she declared, selecting the vid description. "Vaenia? Isn't this against the monastic code or something?" She giggled as she scrolled through the description and Falere crossed her arms.

"One of the newer students smuggled that in recently," she said. Erenya obviously did not see the severity in that statement, because she still laughed as she looked through the various vid posters made for it. "I put it here when I found the OSD lying in the student's room. Here it is safely contained."

"Yes, safe from prying eyes," said Erenya. She turned and smiled suggestively at Falere. When she did not smile back, the giggling stopped. Erenya closed out the window and brought up the search again. She cleared her throat. "Anyways, what do you usually watch?"

Falere uncrossed her arms and tried to relax. Erenya had not meant anything by the teasing. Friends outside of a monastery would have made similar jokes with one another. "Well, I enjoy the live performances we have recorded."

"Theater?" asked Erenya.

"Opera," Falere clarified. The commando brought up the library's full section.

"This is something a little out of my expertise," said Erenya. "Do you have any suggestions?"

Falere approached the screen and Erenya stepped back. She navigated the search and stopped at some of the shorter performances. _Something with no romantic subplot_. She settled for an opera detailing the struggles of one of Thessia's most famed Matriarchs. "Elandra," she said.

"The Matriarch that started a war?" Erenya asked. She leaned forward and studied the description. Falere tried to ignore the way the commando's arm brushed against her own. She stepped aside. "We could watch that, I suppose."

"You'll enjoy it more than you think," said Falere. She sent the retrieval code and shut off the screen. "We can go retrieve the hard copy now." A small trail of lights had activated on one of the rows. Falere followed it to where the trail ended, at a small, blinking diode. She reached up to the shelf and grabbed the small box. The diode shut off.

"So… where do we watch it?" asked Erenya. She lingered at the entrance to the aisle, her eyes roaming over the various entries.

Falere froze. She had not considered this. Usually, all viewings would take place in the lower courtyards, but those were destroyed. _Well, the bedroom I've acquired does have a viewing screen and sofa_. Falere tried to ignore the fact that it was also her bedroom. "I'm afraid after the attack, the only suitable screen left is in my quarters," she said, trying to keep an even tone.

"All right." Erenya nodded and stepped back from the aisle, allowing Falere to exit. "I'll just follow you."

Falere walked past her and out of the library. Her heart thudded in her chest. Was she really considering this? Was she actually following through with it? This was the exact kind of behavior the monastery had always warned her against. _But I don't do this out of a desire to feed_. Falere had felt shadow pains of the ardat-yakshi hunger when she was younger, hundreds of years ago. Since Mirala- or Morinth, whatever- had fled, she had fought to master herself completely. She had sworn never to be so selfish to take one's life for her own pleasure. It was too late to reevaluate her decision regarding the vid, however; they were walking down the last hallway and they were going to sit down and watch an opera together. That was the end of it. Her room door opened and she awkwardly stepped aside, gesturing for Erenya to go before her. _That is custom, right?_

"Thanks," said the commando. The two of them stood in the open doorway, looking anywhere but each other. An armchair and table sat pushed against the right wall. The sofa and viewing screen lay on the left side of the room. The bed loomed in the center like a large, obvious creature. It did in Falere's mind, anyways. The humans had a saying for it. "You have a nice room," said Erenya. She made the first move, stepping farther in and towards the couch. Falere moved to the viewing screen, her breath coming a little easier once more.

"Thank you," she said. "I took it over after the… well, you know."

"So you weren't always overseer?" asked Erenya. She sat down on one end of the sofa while Falere opened the little box and plugged the chip into the screen. It executed auto-run.

"No, it was a… recent promotion." She walked back to the couch and sat down on the opposite end. "I was too young to be overseer before. I'm only four hundred-and-a-half. Circumstances changed though."

The vid started up with a faint trill of the orchestral instruments tuning. The screen flickered, and then faded in to show the deep navy drapes of a stage. When the overture started, Erenya turned her head and smiled at Falere. The easy-going grin made her blush and look away, though she felt a smile stretching over her own lips. Falere sighed and settled deeper into the couch. She would have to concentrate very hard on the opera.

Erenya

The diva sang the final note, a piercing wail that soon drowned under the sound of audience applause. Erenya sighed and rolled her head back to rest against the couch cushion. The opera had not been bad. It still dragged a little compared to the usual action flicks she caught with her commando buddies. The credits rolled on screen and the music faded. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head. A glance out the window showed that the sun had nearly set. Twilight had claimed the monastery.

Erenya felt something push up against her thigh and glanced down. Somewhere in the middle of the opera, Falere had fallen asleep. She lay stretched out on the sofa, her head pressed into the couch arm on her end. Aurus had curled up in the crook of her arm. Her legs had extended fully so that her feet pressed against Erenya. She thought about waking the asari, but she looked too peaceful lying there with Aurus sleeping next to her. Erenya stood and stretched even more. Aurus lifted his head and blinked through sleep-filled eyes. He leapt off the sofa and scurried over to Erenya. She smiled down at him and pressed a finger to her lip. The animal cocked his head to one side.

Roaming around the monastery seemed like a good way to stretch her legs. Erenya had never finished exploring in the first place. She walked out of Falere's room as quietly as possible. She glanced over her shoulder after the door slid open. The asari looked at peace while asleep. _Maybe I could surprise her with dinner. That would be a nice gesture._ Erenya let the door slide shut and she ventured out into the large antechamber. She looked around and tried to remember where she had been already. Falere had warned her to stay out of the lower levels because of damage, but had there been anywhere else? _If the room appears structurally unsound, I won't go in,_ she reasoned.

The first room she discovered turned out to be a second set of showers. These did not have full power, however. She frowned and moved on. Most rooms were filled with clutter or debris. She even found scorch marks from the supposed fight. Erenya touched them, her fingers brushing over the scored surface. She shuddered when she found a set of claw marks close by. _Must be from the reapers,_ she thought.

The next door opened to a long hallway. Rooms framed either side. Most of them were empty, save for their beds. Erenya continued walking until she found a room still stocked with items. The drawers had been tossed. Clothes covered the floor. Erenya recognized some of the robe patterns as being similar to the first one Minerva brought her. She stepped inside and looked around. The room was still sparse. The desk only had one thing on it. A holo portrait lay face down. Erenya picked it up and watched the image flicker on.

It was a family. Two older asari stood in the background with three younger ones kneeling in the foreground. Erenya recognized the one on the end as Falere. She looked like she was laughing. An asari with light blue markings had an arm draped over her shoulder. Their foreheads touched. The asari on the opposite end smiled at the photographer coolly. She had distanced herself from the other two. She looked like one of the older asari. _This is Falere's family_. The thought sent a chill through her body. Erenya set the picture down and turned to go, but someone stood in the doorway.

"Falere!" she exclaimed. The asari looked furious.

"Why did you come here?" she asked, stepping into the room. Erenya stepped aside, her commando training positioning her to make a quick escape if need be.

"I- I didn't know, Falere. I'm sorry."

"I told you to stay out of the dormitories!"

Erenya flinched. Falere looked beyond angered. She was enraged. "Falere, please. I had no idea what was in here-"

"So you thought you could snoop around my sanctuary?"

"I wasn't snooping, Falere."

"Then what were you doing?"

"I was just looking-"

"For what!" Falere's eyes watered. Tears threatened to spill over.

"I don't know!"

Falere took another step into the room. "Get out," she said.

"But I-"

"Get out!"

Erenya took off running down the hallway. She broke into the main entryway and looked around in a panic. She couldn't go back to her room. Couldn't go to the garden. Aurus ran after her as she made for the front balcony. She stopped at the railing and looked over the edge. The steep slope of the mountain taunted her. Trapped. She was trapped with a temperamental, raging asari with nowhere to go. She turned around and did the only thing she could think of. She jumped onto the roof.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Short chapter, I know. It only has one perspective in it though. More updates to come. I'm determined to finish this before teacher training begins.

Chapter Five: Erenya

After yowling up at her for nearly a half-hour, Erenya lifted Aurus up onto the roof as well. The kapsecat landed with a plop and began running in circles in an attempt to find the mysterious light that had gotten him up there. Erenya groaned and laid down on the rooftop. The stars had come out. They hung overhead like spattered paint droplets, millions of them. She had only ever seen a better view when she was physically in space, piloting her small fighter.

In hindsight, it had been a bad idea to go looking through the monastery while Falere slept. Erenya could have guessed she probably had old wounds. The people there were who she lived with, after all. Still, seeing the family photo made Erenya wonder why Falere had come to the monastery in the first place. She rolled on her side and looked over at Aurus. He attempted to pounce on the small night bugs that skittered across the roof.

"She didn't have to yell," she told the kapsecat. He stopped chasing bugs and glanced over at her. Then, another insect flitted by and his concentration broke. "I'll just talk to myself then." Erenya crossed her arms and looked back up at the stars. _Stupid. You should have just gone and made her dinner_.

"Erenya?" Falere's call broke through her self-loathing. She sat up on the roof and looked around. Where had it come from? "Erenya, where are you?" She hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. She was not quite ready to confront Falere. "Minerva knows where you are. I'm trying to be polite and let you make the first move."

"Then don't let Minerva tell you where I am!" she yelled back. In the back of her mind, she was aware that by yelling to Falere she had given away her position.

"Erenya." The voice sounded closer, but also softer. Falere stepped out onto the balcony. She did not look up at the roof. "I should never have yelled at you. Please come down so I can apologize."

Slowly, Erenya unfolded her legs. She stared down at Falere for a while. The asari's features had softened. She looked like she had cried. Falere had to know she was up there, but she just stood on the balcony, waiting. "Well, maybe I'm not ready to accept an apology, yet," she said.

Falere did not look up at the balcony. "If that is the case, I can confine myself to my quarters. But please, don't stay on the roof all night. The winter temperatures are beginning to set in." The concern in Falere's voice was unmistakable. It made Erenya's heart ache. She hated to admit it, but the last week had only strengthened her attraction to Falere; and the other asari had been so receptive to her company that Erenya had thought Falere was interested as well… until Falere yelled at her.

"Don't cage yourself up on account of me," said Erenya.

"It's no less than what I deserve."

"Falere." Erenya slid down to the edge of the roof. The other asari finally looked up at her. Yes, she had definitely been crying. "Why would you say something like that?"

Falere remained silent for a long while as they stared at one another. For a brief second, Erenya wondered if they should just meld and get all their emotions out on the table, but suggesting that would be disastrous. Falere did live in an ardat-yakshi monastery, after all. She had probably sworn to a meldless life, or something similar. "Are you going to come down and listen to my apology?" Falere asked.

Erenya slid down the rest of the way and let go of the roof. She slowed her fall with biotics and stood next to Falere. "I guess I can," she said. Aurus jumped off the roof after her and she caught him.

"This way, then." Falere led her back inside the monastery and over to the archives. Once inside, Falere paced the room. Erenya watched and waited. The asari seemed to be thinking something through. "I… I really am sorry I got so angry," she began. "It's been hard, ever since the attack. A lot of people died, people I had known for centuries. But still, it's no excuse for my actions. I have sworn an oath to remain calm and vigilant at all times, and I broke that oath tonight." Erenya crossed her arms and nodded for Falere to continue. The asari brought up the search console and typed in a code. The little orb housing Minerva's remote programming came into the room. "You found something in that room. It was very dear to me. In my life here I never let anyone else touch it, save for one person. What you held was the last piece of my family."

"I guessed that," said Erenya. "I thought you'd be a little irked after I found it. I never thought you would be so upset."

Falere shook her head. "Do not try to pardon my actions." She ran a few more sequences on the console. "I will try to help you understand, if that is any consolation." She closed down the viewer and turned to the orb. "Show me Rila."

The orb flickered to life and projected a holo-recording of a young asari, the same one who had an arm draped around Falere in the family photo. "Hey mom!" the recording declared. It even waved. "I wanted to wish you a happy birthday, even though you probably don't celebrate them anymore. Is there something in the code about that?" The recording flickered and carried on. "Anyways, I know you have forsworn all family ties, but Falere and I haven't. So we thought we could make this and send it to you. If you happen to receive it, you can view it. You don't even have to reply."

"That's your sister," said Erenya. She watched the holo move around as the audio track rambled.

Falere nodded. "She was the last of my family. She died in the reaper attack, gave her life to save everyone else, including Commander Shepard. She was an ardat-yakshi."

"-and you wouldn't believe the things that go on with the-" The recording continued.

"And she was the bravest, most selfless person I knew."

Erenya watched the holo with renewed fascination and grief. This young asari looked so innocent and sweet. To have given her life for others… "And mom, I know what you're doing is important, and I want to apologize for how our last conversation ended-" Erenya glanced at Falere. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked back to the holo and let the message play out. "I don't even know if this will reach you, but if it does… know that I love you, and Falere does too. We're waiting here if you ever decide to come back."

The holo flickered and started from the beginning. Erenya looked over at Falere. "What happened?" she asked.

Falere took a deep breath and released it with a shudder. "When the reapers came, they rounded up the ardat-yakshi, began turning them into these… monsters." She crossed her arms and held herself. Erenya had the sudden urge to hug her. "I evaded the reapers for as long as I could. I even succeeded in keeping Rila safe with me. When the commandos came, I thought we were saved." Falere shook her head. "They refused to evacuate anyone. Instead, they lowered a bomb into the heard to the monastery, but all died before they set it off. The reapers… took Rila." Falere's voice caught in her throat. "I had promised to keep her safe and I failed. Then Commander Shepard came with her crew, along with my mother, Justicar Samara."

_That's what she meant by lost, then_, Erenya thought. Having a Justicar for a parent was almost like having no parent at all.

"We found Rila, but the reapers had already changed her. She tried to kill me before she broke the reaper's hold. She made us leave her, said she would detonate the bomb. I refused to go, but they dragged me away." Erenya tried to picture Falere struggling to save her sister. The whole story was gruesome. Just when she thought it had hit the end, one more sick twist remained. No wonder Falere had been so cold when they first met. "She saved our lives, and then my mother tried to throw away hers, pointed a gun to her temple and would have blasted her own head off if not for Commander Shepard."

Erenya nodded. She did not know what else to do. What could she do? "Where is your mother now?"

"Fighting in the war, probably dead." Falere sniffed. "She left us at a very young age to become a Justicar. With our father dead, we were like orphans, Rila and I. This monastery became our home."

"But… why did she leave you in the first place?"

Falere looked to the floor. "My eldest sister, Mirala, was an ardat-yakshi as well. She broke free of the monastery. She was a monster." Falere lingered on the last word as she spoke it. "She killed for fun, gave no second thought to others around her. I understood why my mother left to hunt her." She paused and stared off into nowhere. "But it hurt no less to watch my family be torn apart like that. Losing Rila was nearly unbearable." Falere looked over at Erenya. "I can only hope to be half the person she was."

Erenya winced as she remembered complaining about her sister. She really did have no tact. Falere shut off the holo. "I… thank you for showing that to me."

Falere shrugged. "It's what I should have done. Again, I apologize for yelling. I…" Her voice broke, interrupted by a sob. Tears streamed down her face. "I…" Her head tilted down and her shoulders shook as she sobbed even more.

Erenya stepped forward. "Falere, no, please don't cry." _Oh goddess, how do I deal with this?_ She put a hand on her shoulder. That didn't seem to help. Erenya pulled Falere into a hug, holding her close. Falere pressed her face into Erenya's shoulder and cried. Erenya felt Falere's arms loop around her, holding her tight. The asari's tears felt warm against her skin. They soaked through her shirt.

"I'm sorry," she gasped. "I've just been- It's so-"

Erenya hushed her. "You don't have to explain," she said. "You don't have to say any more." As Falere cried she felt her own heart breaking. She, who had only ever contended with a family that expected too much, could not fathom the depths of what Falere struggled through. All she could do was comfort her. While she stood there, she realized that she did not want to return to the life of a commando. She wanted to stay at the monastery with Falere. She wanted to make sure no one hurt her so deeply ever again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Readers… prepare yourselves. More nakedness ahead! I honestly don't know how I did on this one. Y'all will have to let me know.

Chapter Six: Falere

"Master, I have an inquiry."

"You always have inquiries, Minerva," she replied. Falere remained seated in her armchair, book firmly in hand. She was busy reading through something she had not touched in a very long time: a romance. And it was getting to the good part.

"Yes, but this one is pertinent," stated the VI.

Falere kept reading. Her cheeks grew hot as the description on the page advanced. She read to the bottom and turned to the next page. _So that's how they… oh my_. She crossed her legs in the armchair and pressed her thighs together. It was not the first time Falere had felt sexual arousal, but she had been successful at suppressing the urges for quite some time. Now it felt as if her lower abdomen were on fire. She wanted to be held, to be touched. She wanted one particular asari to help her re-enact scenes from the novel. Her body pulsed when she thought of Erenya. _This was a terrible idea_. She had not meant to grab the romance book. It had been sandwiched between two historical recounts of the rise of asari civilization. The title had been bland, the cover boring. She did not even know it was a romance until she finished a quarter of the book, and by then it was too late. She was hooked. "I'm busy," she said. "Go somewhere else."

"Master, we are nearly half way through the second month. I am concerned about the lack of planning on your behalf and Erenya's."

Falere finally lowered the book. "Planning for what?" she asked. Since Falere's confession, the two had spent their days tending to the monastery together. They had returned to their easy-going manners quickly. Erenya had started acting more attentive. She would run ahead just to carry something for Falere. She got up early to help cook. She even sat with her through meditations.

"When the communications array comes back," said the VI. "You will have to arrange pick-up for Miss Erenya."

The warmth in Falere vanished immediately. She set the book aside and buried her face in her hands. "Minerva, go elsewhere," she said. How could the VI ruin such lovely moments?

"Have I displeased you, master?"

"Yes," said Falere. She looked up at the VI and pointed at the door. "Now go make breakfast or something. I'd actually like to enjoy the rest of this book."

The VI bowed then flickered off. "Very well, master. I shall inform you when it is ready."

With Minerva gone, she sighed and sank farther into the chair. She had allowed herself some dangerous behavior in the past few days besides the romance novel. She let touches linger between her and Erenya. They flirted with one another. They had nearly broken every rule the monastery laid out to protect ardat-yakshi from themselves. Despite it all, Falere had not yet once felt the desire to feed off of Erenya. Make love to her, yes, but that was a completely different, much more controllable urge than the other dark impulse. Falere knew she was no danger to Erenya. She had known since the commando had held her close and let her cry.

Falere snatched up the book and found her place once more. She let every word crawl by as she tried to savor the story. The protagonist lay tangled in bed sheets with the love of her life. The lover kissed her on the lips, then on the neck, then lower. Falere imagined herself lying in bed with Erenya's lips travelling over her body. She imagined the commando moaning her name as her fingers traced patterns along her bare thigh. "Falere."

_Yes, just like that. Wait…_ Falere looked up from the book and yelped. Her arms jerked and the book nearly flew from her grip. She managed to juggle it back into place and set it down on the desk. But by then she looked like a child caught doing something very, very wrong. "Erenya," she said, folding her hands in her lap. "How are you this morning?"

The commando looked from her to the book on the table and stepped inside from the doorway. "Uh, I'm fine," she said. "How are you?"

"I- I'm fine." She began thinking of ways to hide the book as Erenya walked over. She stood from the armchair and grabbed it. "I was just reading."

"I saw," said Erenya. The asari smiled and took another step forward. How did she manage to prowl like that? "I had to call your name a few times before you heard me. It must be very good."

Falere took a step back. "Well, it was all right, more confusing than anything else. I think I will have to send it back to the archives." She turned and shoved the book into the drawer of her nightstand.

"That book?" Erenya asked, pointing towards the nightstand.

"Yes." Falere stood by it like a jungle cat protecting her young.

Erenya walked up to the desk and grabbed another book. "But you were reading this when I came in."

Falere's eyes widened as she recognized the cover. She had taken the wrong book. "Oh," she said. "I was." She walked forward and tried to snatch the book from Erenya, but she twisted away and opened the book to a marked page.

"Not so fast," she said. "What if I want to read it?"

Falere was not ready to give up. She moved around Erenya, trying to find a way to reclaim the romance novel. "I really don't think it suits your taste," she said. Her adversary moved with her, circling and holding the book just out of reach. Erenya's curious smile grew to a knowing grin as she read through parts of the book. She flipped through it to the back cover and read the description.

"Are you reading a romance?" asked Erenya. She laughed and Falere let her arms drop. What was the point? She was caught.

"As a matter of fact, I am," she said. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at Erenya, who had opened the book again and read through some of the more… intense scenes. "It was by mistake."

This only made Erenya laugh more. "You seemed pretty intent on it when I came in." She read a little more then shut the book. Falere jerked the book out of her grasp and placed it back on the desk. "Hey, I don't care if you read a romance novel," she said. Falere pretended to ignore her. "I just like to tease sometimes. Though I suppose I shouldn't have. Reading something like that was probably really dangerous or something."

Falere crossed her arms. "It was punishable by isolation," she said. She risked a glance up at Erenya. That was a mistake. The asari still held a glint of mischief in her eyes. Falere turned away. She heard the footsteps and realized that was a mistake as well. Erenya stood very close behind her, body heat radiating through her thin clothes. Falere stared at the floor and tried to ignore the throbbing between her legs.

"Do I need to punish you then?" Erenya's voice was pitched low, husky. Her breath tickled the back of Falere's neck. She shivered.

_Goddess, what has gotten into her?_ Falere was ready to run, to leap off the side of the monastery and never stop moving. Then, Erenya stepped away and laughed. _She's playing with me, of course_, Falere seethed. Occasionally, Erenya would slip into the crude humor of the other commandos. Falere could not blame her fully for the offense. Erenya still had no idea she was incapable of a complete sexual experience without killing her partner. And there was a small part of Falere that enjoyed the flirting, regardless of its effect on her body. She would have to jump in the lake or something. Falere smiled as a thought occurred to her. She turned to Erenya. The commando still looked smug from her teasing. She smiled and Erenya smiled back. "Shall we go have breakfast?" she asked.

Erenya's brow crinkled in confusion. "Um, sure. Breakfast sounds good." She had been waiting for retaliation, obviously. Falere walked past her, letting the commando follow her out of the room. Erenya would have her retaliation with actions rather than words. Falere only felt a small pang of regret as they walked to the kitchen. She played at flirting with Erenya, but they would never move beyond anything but that. Falere shook the feeling off. Her guest would be gone in six weeks anyways. She intended to make the most of their time.

Erenya

She had at first feared she went too far with the line about "punishment," but when Falere just smiled up at her, Erenya wondered if the asari even knew the connotation behind the words. And then she had caught that look. Falere glanced at her with mischievous glee. The asari was plotting something. _I've broken her_, Erenya thought. _I've taken a well-to-do asari of the monastery and made her stoop to childish pranks_. Somehow, Erenya felt this would be the only thing her family would be proud of if she submitted a field report. Still, she followed Falere to the kitchen. Immediately following the asari's explanation of what happened to her family, she had puzzled over why Falere really was at the monastery. Perhaps she flirted so blatantly with Falere because she did not want to acknowledge a chance of them being unable to be together. That was something that became clearer as the days passed. She wanted to stay with Falere, regardless of having a physical relationship.

Minerva had already prepared breakfast for them. A simple meal of fish, bread, and berries lay out on the table. Falere walked over to the bowl of berries and picked them up. "Minerva," she said.

"Yes master?"

"Can you fetch me those other berries? The ones we planted from Earth?"

"Right away master."

Falere placed the bowl on an automated cart and sat down. Erenya watched Minerva exit out into the garden before she sat down. "What was wrong with those berries?" she asked.

Falere picked up her fork and knife. "They did not suit my appetite," she said. The simple answer veiled something darker in Falere's words. Erenya shook her head and picked up her own fork. Maybe she was imagining things. They ate quietly until Minerva returned with the automated cart.

"As you requested, master," said the VI.

"Thank you, Minerva." Falere picked up the bowl and placed it on the table. The VI and the cart moved away.

Erenya leaned forward in her chair and glanced into the bowl. It was filled with large, plump red berries with green, leafy tops still attached. "What are those?" she asked.

"They are called _strawberry_ in the human tongue." Falere picked one up by the stem and held it aloft. "They are quite good." The little fruit had a pointed tip then rounded out at the bottom. Falere raised the fruit to her lips and bit into it.

Erenya's mouth went dry. The sight of Falere's lips sliding over the bright red fruit was almost too much. Falere smiled and placed the top of the berry down on her plate and selected another one from the bowl. Erenya followed the berry up to Falere's lips as she bit into the second one, perhaps even slower than the first time. She tried to look away but found herself transfixed to Falere's mouth. _There's no way she's not doing this on purpose._

"Would you like one?" Falere asked, her voice dripping with mock-innocence. She held the berry out as if daring Erenya to take it. She shook her head and watched Falere smile. "Suit yourself," she said. Erenya could not look away as she raised the berry to her mouth.

_Goddess, why?_ She shifted in her seat, trying to ease the throbbing in between her legs. She wanted to leap across the table and pin Falere to the ground, but then the berries would get scattered, and she really liked watching Falere eat them. _What the hell am I thinking? That didn't even make sense._ She had to do something fast. She stood from the table.

"Going somewhere?" asked Falere.

"Uh, for a swim," said Erenya. "I still haven't been in the lake." Cold water, lots of it. That was what she needed.

Falere set down the strawberry she had been threatening to eat. "I'll come with you," she said. "A swim sounds refreshing."

Erenya knew the asari was trying to engineer another trap. They stared at each other like they were sizing up competition. They toed a very dangerous line, Erenya realized. "Fine," she said. "Let's go." They walked through the gardens almost like they were marching to battle. On the shore, they lingered by the waves, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Erenya took a deep breath. She would have to be the one. She hooked her thumbs under the hem of her pants and pulled them off along with her undergarments in one smooth motion. She then pulled off her shirt. She shivered as a gust hit her naked body. She looked over at Falere and smiled shyly. The other asari blushed and looked across the lake. Taking a deep breath, Erenya backed up a few feet then ran forward. The cold water hit her legs with a shock. She still ran, getting knee deep before taking a leap for the deeper end. She spiraled through the air then plunged into the cold water, her whole body submerging under the surface. Erenya opened her eyes and looked around. Beams of light broke the water's surface, revealing a myriad of underwater plants and darting schools of fish. She swam back up, tossing her head back as she resurfaced. Falere lingered on the shore, fully clothed. She raised an arm from the water and waved. "Come on in!" she called out.

Falere did not reply, so Erenya treaded water to stay afloat while she waited. The asari raised a hand to the hem of her shirt. Erenya's breath caught in her throat as she stared. The wind blew, causing the delicate fabric to flutter as Falere pulled it from her body. She dropped it on the shore and moved to undo her skirt. Erenya did not bother averting her gaze from Falere's naked form this time. She drank in the sight of her bare chest, her perfectly rounded breasts and flat stomach. Falere lowered her skirt to the ground and stepped out of it, her shapely legs moving carefully. As Falere stood there on the shoreline, Erenya felt that all teasing had gone from her motions. This was completely serious.

Falere walked into the lake, her steps purposeful and slow as she moved out. Once she was in deep enough, she switched to swimming. Erenya waited patiently as Falere made her way over. She stopped a little out of arm's reach from Erenya, their gazes locked on each other.

Slowly, Erenya smiled. Falere smiled back, a soft, gentle smile different from her other ones. Erenya pulled back a hand and splashed her. The other asari shrieked and she turned and dived, swimming as fast as she could while Falere recovered. "Come back, coward!" Falere yelled.

Erenya swam with all her might as she heard Falere splashing after her. She glanced over her shoulder, but saw nothing. She stopped swimming and looked around even more. "Falere?" Her first impulse was to fear that something had happened to Falere, but she swam in the lake all the time. She would not- Erenya cried out, then sucked in a lungful of air as a hand wrapped around her ankle and pulled her under the surface of the water. She kicked out and broke free of Falere's grip and grabbed her arm, pulling her up to the surface with her. "So, it's war, is it?" she asked after they broke above the water.

Falere grinned and splashed her in response. Erenya took off after her, using her biotics to propel herself through the water. Falere had the same idea, however, and shot out of reach quickly. Switching up her tactics, Erenya dived underwater and swam deep down. She looked up and saw Falere's kicking legs some distance above her. She concentrated a shockwave in her hand and released it, sending the pulsing waves up as she followed after. Falere was shot into the air and Erenya tried to maneuver herself underneath to grab her. The asari twisted in mid fall and dove just to the left of Erenya. The chase began again.

They eventually made it back to the shallows, kicking and splashing water at each other as they ran any direction. Erenya waited for Falere to send a powerful wave at her before she made her move. She propelled herself through the wave and caught Falere off-guard. She used the split-second hesitation to knock Falere's feet out from underneath her and hoist her up over her shoulders like a sack of grain. Falere shrieked, legs flailing and fists hammering at Erenya's back as she shouldered her into an easier position. "Put me down, you brute!" Even though Falere protested, they both laughed too hard to do much more. Erenya began walking ashore.

"Why would I put you down?" she declared, holding on tight to an arm and a leg each as Falere struggled. She tried not to think about the fact that her hand clutched the back of Falere's thigh. "You're the best catch in the lake!"

Falere still flailed against her grip. "You shall suffer once I break free!"

"Will I now?" Erenya asked. Falere slid in her grip slightly and her hand traveled farther up along the firm thigh. Erenya let go and Falere fell back into the water. "Are you okay?" she asked. The water was too shallow to break a fall well enough to avoid injury.

However, Falere leapt from the water and tried to grab Erenya. She only managed to get one wrist, and when she reached for the other, Erenya succeeded in capturing it instead. She laughed as Falere pushed against her, backing her up onto the shore. She kicked and splashed water up at the asari. Falere flinched and laughed. "That's not fair!" she said. She pressed back harder. They stepped from the water and onto the dry shoreline. Erenya grinned down at her, sure that Falere would give up. Falere smiled back wickedly. The next thing she knew, her left leg was kicked out from under her and she lay flat on her back. Falere pinned her down, hands held above her head and pressed into the sand. She straddled Erenya's waist and grinned down at her.

Erenya stared up at Falere. They both panted from the exertion of their play. Her eyes traveled from Falere's face down to her collarbone where water droplets rolled down to her breasts that rose and fell with the tempo of her breathing. Erenya looked back up to Falere's eyes and saw the same searching gaze. She felt Falere's center pressing against her abdomen and fought against the need to raise her hips and press back. Falere's eyes kept flitting down and back up to Erenya's eyes, as if she warred over what to do. Their eyes locked. Erenya tried to speak, tried to rise or do something other than lay there. She could not. She desperately wanted Falere to do something, however.

Falere released her hands and stood up. Erenya watched her pick up her clothes then walk back to the monastery, sand and water droplets still clinging to her body. She did not even look back to check if Erenya followed.

The commando groaned and lay back in the sand. She closed her eyes and crossed an arm over her brow. Every part of her ached to run after Falere. But she had practically given herself to the asari and she had turned her away. Erenya shivered as another gust of wind blew over her. She did not want to think about why Falere had left her laying in the sand with no explanation.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Short, I know. Bigger chapters to come again soon!

Chapter Seven: Falere

Falere could not do it. She could not keep leading Erenya on like this. She stood under the shower head, washing the sand off herself while she tried to forget the sensation of Erenya's body against hers. She had to tell Erenya the truth. Erenya had to know that no matter how badly she wanted to, they could never be together. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. Falere was on the verge of tears, or hysterics, or both. She had to get a hold of herself. _I'll go meditate. I'll lock myself in a room and I won't leave until I'm ready to tell Erenya._ If she did that, however, Falere might never leave the room. No, she had to do it now. She stayed in the shower for another ten minutes then dressed as slowly as she could. She found the main hall empty. Of course it would be. Falere knew where Erenya waited.

Erenya sat at the kitchen table, fully clothed. She rested her elbows on her knees and stared at the floor. She looked up when Falere came in the room. Falere stopped. Her heart beat far too quickly. She placed a hand on the door frame to steady herself. Erenya did not look hurt. Her gaze could have been mistaken for a blank stare. Falere looked down. She had seen the unasked question in her eyes.

"I…" The words stuck. She tried again. "I think there's something we should discuss." The rest refused to come. Her chest tightened, locking the words away. Erenya still stared at her.

"Discuss what?" she asked.

_Damn, she's not going to make this easy_. Falere pushed off the doorframe and walked over to the kitchen table. She lingered by her own chair. "There's something we haven't really… I mean, I'm sure you've thought about-" She looked Erenya in the eye again and her throat constricted. "We should… We really should…" _We should stop_. She could not say it. "We should discuss-" One more deep breath. She sat down. "We need to discuss what to do when the communications come back on."

Erenya frowned. "Why?" she asked.

_Oh Goddess no_. Falere folded her hands in her lap and tried to stay calm. "Well, you will want to leave, I'm sure," she said.

"And go where?"

"Back to your family, or the military, or fight-"

"Huh." Erenya looked away. She steepled her fingers in thought. "I'd almost forgotten about the war."

"So, you will want to rejoin it," Falere said.

"Do you want me to?"

"What?"

Erenya looked back at her. "Do you want me to leave?" she asked.

Falere leaned forward and placed her forehead in her hands. She could not keep eye contact anymore. "Don't ask me that question," she said.

"Why not?" Erenya's voice sounded so soft, so reassuring. Did she have any idea how hard this was to say?

Falere shook her head. "Because I cannot afford to be selfish." How had it come to this? She must have gone wrong somewhere, made one choice that sent them spiraling to this confrontation. No matter where she looked, she could not find one instance to pin down. Erenya and her had just… happened, as if they were made for this moment.

"But what if I want to stay?" Erenya asked. Falere looked up. "Would that make me selfish?"

The question might as well have set off a small explosion in Falere's mind. "I… you can't- we can't-"

Erenya smiled sadly. She sat up. "I want to, though," she said. "I want to stay here." Neither of them spoke for a while. They sat at the table and listened to the garden outside with its plants rustling against themselves in the wind. "I… I never fit in with my family, or the military, for that matter. I should never have been a commando."

"I'm sure you're far better than you-"

"No, I'm terrible," said Erenya. "You know, the one good thing I did for my squad was throw my life away by volunteering to lead off the reaper forces. That's how I crash landed." Erenya had never explained exactly how she ended up on the planet. "There were some smaller reaper fighters preventing orbital access. They needed someone to pull a bulk of the ships off as a distraction while the main frigate landed. It was a suicide mission and I volunteered." Erenya shook her head. "My father always said that if you could not serve well, then you should at least strive for an honorable death, and I ruined that, too."

Falere clenched her fists. _What a horrid thing for a father to say_. "Erenya, I- I'm so glad that you-"

The other asari laughed. "Oh don't be mistaken. I'm glad to be alive too, but that's the kind of family I come from. You do your duty, no questions." Erenya paused and looked over at Falere. "But I don't want that life; I never have," she said. "So, if it's all the same to you, I'd rather stay here."

"Erenya, I don't know what to say." The rest of the world had almost dissolved away. All Falere was aware of was the asari sitting across from her. _She wants to stay_.

"You don't have to say anything." Erenya stood from the table.

_Yes I do._ But how did she tell Erenya she had just decided to share her life with an ardat-yakshi, the monster parents used in bedtime stories to scare their children? _How can she do this? She has to know. She has to know._ Falere stood up. "Erenya, you cannot simply decide to stay here."

"I can. I don't expect any favors. I'd pull my own weight." She smiled again. "Falere, I have a month-and-a-half to change my mind. Please give yourself the same amount of time to think it over. Something tells me you don't want to spend the rest of your life with just Minerva for company." She walked out of the kitchen, leaving Falere standing there. She could not move. What Erenya said made no sense. She could not understand why anyone would voluntarily confine themselves to a monastery when they had the capacity to function in normal society.

"Do you really dread my presence for eternity, master?" The VI pulled Falere from her thoughts with a start. She turned to Minerva.

"Of course not," she said. "You are not alive, though."

"That is true, master," said Minerva. "And I prefer this, I think."

"Really?" asked Falere. "Why?"

"I am able to process decisions logically. You and Miss Erenya act strangely in each other's company."

Falere shook her head. "We act perfectly normal," she said. "There are just some… unsaid things between us."

"That is not the cause of the anomaly," said Minerva. "You two perform unnecessary gestures for one another. You behave as if reality itself does not matter, does not apply to either of you when you are around one another. Your very relationship with her could be called a defiance of your nature."

"Do you have a point?" Falere asked.

Minerva nodded. "You and Erenya pursue a future together that will only lead to melancholy, but you hope otherwise. Because I am not alive, I cannot hope." The program flickered. "I think it is an advantage."

Falere blinked. "Thank you Minerva. You may go."

"As you wish, master." The program flickered off and the orb dashed out of the kitchen. Falere sighed.

"I am hopeless," she said. Falere had failed. She tried and failed. In a way, she had betrayed Erenya by letting her believe in something that could never happen. _But she never said she wanted to be with you, only that she wanted to stay_. The thought did little to comfort her, but it made Falere think over how the other asari had handled the conversation. Erenya had brushed aside all protests like they did not matter, like there was something she did not want to hear. Perhaps they both lived in hope. _We are fools, then_, Falere thought.

Falere left the kitchen; she thought about returning to her quarters, but knew she would have to pass Erenya's room to go that way. Instead, she went to the communications hub, a place she rarely visited out of habit. Ardat-yakshi were expressly forbidden from entering without approval. The equipment was foreign to her. She had asked Minerva to explain the functions of the equipment, but the VI had barely made any more sense of it. On a whim, Falere pulled up the planet-wide scanner. She wanted to see where Erenya had originally crashed. She accidentally switched it to system-wide, then nebula-wide before she dialed back the frequency to the planet's surface. Erenya's ship lay a good distance away from the monastery. Falere was shocked the asari had made the trek there at all, or had even set off in the right direction. The odds that Erenya stood before her just moments ago in one piece were astronomical.

She shut off the scanner. "Why did you have to come here?" she asked. With all things in perspective, it felt like an extremely cruel joke on the universe's behalf. Falere shut off the rest of the equipment. She should have let it go dark when the monastery was first destroyed. It ate up power. She returned to her garden for the day with the mindset to do something productive while she sulked. As hard as she tried, she could not get Erenya's words out of her head. And then she found herself slipping into daydreams, ones of her and Erenya, a few centuries older, still tending that garden together.

Erenya

"Don't look at me like that."

Aurus blinked as if to say he did not understand. Erenya kept pacing her room, ignoring the intense gaze from the kapsecat. His tail flicked back and forth and he made odd cooing sounds. Erenya looked away.

"What else could I do?" she asked. "What good am I in the war? If I go back, I'm dead. If I stay here, my family maintains the illusion of my honorable death." She imagined that Aurus looked unconvinced. "And you wouldn't want me to leave here anyways. No, I'm not avoiding the truth." Erenya was half-convinced she had gone crazy with want for Falere. Why else would she be talking to an animal? "It's nice here," she said. Aurus came over to her and she picked him up and slung him over her shoulder. He growled playfully and she held him up for inspection. "Well, at least you love me."

The meaning behind her words struck after she set Aurus back on the floor. Erenya groaned and let her body fall back onto her bed. With the word loose, she felt she could not recapture it. The truth hung in the air. She knew what she had to do.

"Aurus." The kapsecat pounced onto the bed and prowled over to her. "I'm going to do something very dumb." She turned towards him and stroked the back of his ear. "And you know what? I don't care."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Erenya

It took her a while, but Erenya was able to gather all the things needed for her plan without drawing attention to herself. By the time she had everything ready, and the nerves to go through with it, three weeks remained until the communications array went back up. Over that period of time they stuck to their routine of gardening. They did not swim together anymore, and neither did they flirt like they used to. Falere seemed restrained in every action she made around Erenya. There had been one night where the barriers had broken, when Falere fell asleep lying against Erenya's shoulder during another vid. Erenya had stayed there the whole night, content to feel Falere pressed against her. When they woke up in the morning, Falere lay on top, snuggled tightly against Erenya's chest. They smiled shyly at one another then untangled themselves, not saying a single word about the incident.

The most difficult part of the plan was getting Falere occupied with something for a few hours while she set up. She finally convinced her to go work on the archives a bit more under the premise that she wanted to watch something a little different from their usual operas. Erenya got to work as soon as Falere left for the archives. She had always wanted to do something like this. She had never had the time or the person to do it for. By the time she finished setting up, Falere had just finished in the archives. She met the asari in the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Yes." Falere crossed to the food stores. "I was going to make something, actually."

Erenya grabbed Falere's arm. "Wait," she said. "I… I was wondering if you would accompany me to dinner, actually."

Falere looked over at her. "Where is there to go?"

Erenya blushed and let go of her arm. "I, well, I thought we could dine out by the lake tonight… do something unique." She felt her courage draining as Falere stared at her silently. "I mean, if you don't want to, I understand. I just always wanted to do something like this and I thought-"

"Erenya." Falere placed her hand on the rambling asari's shoulder. "I'd love to."

"You would?" Erenya tried to compose herself again. _What do I do next?_ She tried to suppress the large grin that spread over her face. She had to stay suave. She offered Falere her arm. The asari took it, shaking her head and smiling. "I'd be honored to show you to dinner then," said Erenya.

They walked out into the gardens. Erenya purposefully led them past the roses, remembering their first conversation there. "Is this the reason some supplies have gone missing?" asked Falere.

Erenya blushed. "I was hoping you would not notice," she said. "I was trying to make it a surprise."

"You wanted to surprise me?" Falere asked.

Erenya glanced over at her. "Yeah, you know, like in the vids…" _Oh, wait._ "It's a nice gesture," she said.

Falere laughed. "I know the implications of a romantic dinner," she said. "I read that romance novel, remember?" Erenya could not find words to answer with. Her heart had stopped up her throat. "I know almost as much about standard relationships as you do," she continued. "I did have parents who were very much in love while they were together. I still remember being shooed off to play outside with my sisters when we caught them kissing." Falere laughed. "We'd always ask what they were going to do before leaving, even though we all knew. We would crowd around the doorway and ask, 'But why? Won't you want help repainting the walls?' or some other task. Then they'd start kissing again and we'd run away anyways."

"Your family sounds like it was full of love," said Erenya.

Falere sighed. "I suppose it was for a short time." They stepped beyond the garden and out to the lake. Erenya smiled at the look on Falere's face. They stopped walking and she let Falere observe her work: a small table lit with candles was laden with food right by the shore. The asari gasped. "You did all this?" she asked.

Erenya nodded and stepped over to a chair. She pulled it out for Falere and waited for the asari to be seated before walking around to her own seat. "I had to threaten Minerva with rebooting her if she told you."

Falere shook her head. "She thinks we're strange, anyways."

Erenya sat down and picked up her fork and knife. "Why is that?"

The asari shrugged and picked up her silverware. "We are organic."

Erenya placed down her utensils, remembering something. "I almost forgot." She reached under the table and pulled out an old bottle of wine. This had been the most difficult item to acquisition. She fumbled as she uncorked the bottle, but managed to open it safely and pour the wine into their glasses without sloshing it everywhere. "The last time I poured wine for someone, I spilled it all over myself," she confessed. After the glasses were topped off, she set the bottle down carefully.

"How did you manage that?" asked Falere.

Erenya picked up her glass. "I'm really clumsy around…" _around people I find attractive_ "… I'm just clumsy."

Falere smiled and picked up her own glass. "I find it an endearing quality in you," she said.

Erenya blushed and resisted the urge to throw back the wine in her glass. She had to do this properly. "Not many people do," she said. She raised her glass. "Shall we make a toast then?"

"To what?"

"I don't know," said Erenya. "I- well, that's how these dinners go, isn't it?"

"Erenya, please, you don't have to make a big fuss out of this," said Falere. She could see the blush deepening on Falere's face. "I'm happy to have a normal dinner with you any time."

"I know that," she said. "And that is why I did this. I wanted to show you how much I-" _how much I care_ "-how much I appreciate you." She looked out at the sun lowering on the horizon, then back to Falere. The asari looked beautiful silhouetted against the setting sunlight.

"Let's toast you, then, for a wonderful dinner."

Erenya laughed and shook her head. "You haven't tasted it yet," she said. "No, I'd prefer we not toast me." They both stared at each other, glasses raised. Erenya almost looked away and laughed. She couldn't though. "We can toast being here though, in this moment."

"Very well," said Falere. They brought their wine glasses together with a clink. "To this moment." They drank and then ate. The fish had gotten cold, something Falere teased her about only a little, but the rest of the food tasted fine. They held conversation easily. Erenya was grateful that Falere had gone along with the idea of a romantic dinner. She had feared Falere would turn her offer away considering how tense things had been since their last moment together on the beach. But Falere seemed content to sit and talk with her that night, even with the romantic overtones of their dinner.

They ate and conversed well past sunset. After the candles had burned low, Erenya set down her wineglass and glanced behind her shoulder. The next part of her plan could be more difficult to implement. "Did you enjoy this?" she asked, looking back to Falere.

The asari nodded. "Of course," she said. "Erenya, this was lovely. Why would I not?"

Erenya looked down at her plate. "I've just been concerned that I went too far with my actions that day on the beach." She glanced up at Falere, who had a hint of a blush lingering on her face. "I never want you to feel like you need to do something because I expect it."

Falere shook her head. "I never feel like that with you," she said. "It's… it's only… Let's enjoy this night, Erenya." Falere seemed to shake off whatever bothered her. Erenya knew she should pursue what Falere avoided, but she was inclined to agree with her. They could have one night to themselves unspoiled by reality.

"I'm glad you said that." Erenya stood from her chair. "Would you care to walk with me?"

Falere stood as well, her smile shadowed by the flickering candle light. "Where to?" she asked.

Erenya winked and took Falere's hand in her own. The skin was soft, not callused like Erenya's palm, softer than the rose petals. Their fingers intertwined and squeezed gently at one another. "It's a secret," she said, then led Falere off down the darkening shoreline.

Falere

They walked in darkness. The water lapped at their left and a chilled nighttime wind made them linger close to one another. Sensation shot through Falere's hand and all the way up to her arm, all from Erenya's touch. Neither spoke. What could they say beyond what they had? "I hope it's not much farther," she finally said. The temperatures were dropping quickly, and as much as Falere loved the excuse to huddle closer to Erenya, they could only provide so much body heat.

"We're close," said Erenya. A few minutes later, they stopped.

"Where are we?" Falere asked. She could only make out vague shapes in the darkness.

"Give me a moment." Erenya let go of Falere's hand and stepped into the enveloping darkness. She heard the commando moving objects around. Then, she saw a flicker, then a spark as a small flame caught fire and expanded through a pile of wood. Erenya stepped back and dusted off her hands. "There we go," she said. "A nice bonfire on a cold night." She put an arm around Falere. She leaned into the embrace and watched the flames spread until they ad lit a large portion of the clearing. Falere saw a blanket laid out in front of the fire, the corners held down by stones. Her pulse quickened and she looked away.

"Is this how you get all the girls?" Falere asked. "Lure them out to surprise bonfires?"

Erenya laughed. She noted a nervous catch in her voice. "I haven't gotten enough in my lifetime to have a system worked out," she said.

_In that we are equal_, Falere thought bitterly. "So what is your next move?" she asked. "Did you manage to find a box of chocolates in the ruins?"

The commando laughed even more. Falere felt the grip on her shoulder relax a little. "No, not that. Though I did something equally as silly, perhaps."

"Oh?" Falere turned to look at Erenya. "And what would that be?"

Erenya withdrew her arm and walked over to the blanket. She picked up an omni tool, the one she had come to the monastery with, and activated it. A soft melody began, traditional asari dance music. Erenya set the omni tool back down. She looked over at Falere with a shy glance. "I don't suppose you know how to dance?" she asked.

"I'm afraid only the temple dances," she said. They had been the only ones permitted to be taught amongst ardat-yakshi considering they were a cultural heritage and required no partner.

Erenya grinned. "Well, neither of us knows, then," she said. Falere looked to the outstretched hand, then up to Erenya's hopeful face. What harm was one night of pretending? She took Erenya's hand and let the commando pull her close. Their eyes met for a moment. Falere suddenly realized how close they stood. "I think your hand goes… no wait-" Erenya looked away and tried to position their hands correctly. Falere ended up with her free hand on Erenya's shoulder and Erenya's on her waist. They took a few cautious steps to the music, moving slowly across the pebbled shoreline. The bonfire roared beside them, painting their faces in oranges and reds. It enhanced the vibrancy of Erenya's markings.

As they moved slowly with the beat of the music, Falere remembered something else from her childhood. "My mother loved to dance," she said. She looked up at the stars. "Her and my father would step out onto the balcony on clear nights and move through every dance imaginable." They turned slowly, without meaning. The dance was more an excuse to hold one another, Falere realized. "We'd dance with them to the faster-tempo songs. We'd jump up and down and do other ridiculous imitations of their practiced steps."

"I thought you said you had no experience with this," said Erenya. Falere felt her squeeze her hand. She ran her fingers over Erenya's developed shoulder. The muscle was taut with soft blue skin teasing her at the collar of the shirt. She wanted to run her fingers over it. Had Erenya said something?

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" She looked up at the commando again.

Erenya laughed. "I was accusing you of having more experience dancing than you led on to have."

"Oh." Falere looked back down at her shoulder. "I would not count it as experience. We never bothered to learn the dance moves. We'd get bored when they would try to teach us and we would run off to the forest and play something else."

"You grew up on Thessia?" Erenya asked.

Falere nodded. "In a small community," she said. "I think my parents preferred the seclusion."

Erenya sighed. "Sounds nice," she said. "I grew up in the city. Well, whenever my parents were on shore leave at least. Most of my childhood was on starships with them. My sister and I would play with the other military brats. I remember getting picked on for never wanting to play Justicars and Smugglers." Erenya glanced over at the bonfire. "She always stopped them though. Told them to leave me alone."

"That sounds noble of her," said Falere. She remembered Erenya's initial anger at her sister. "Did she change later?"

Erenya shook her head. "She stayed noble. I just take my anger out on her sometimes." The commando blushed. "It's not right of me. It's my mom who deserves it." They adjusted their position, holding one another a little closer. "I'd rather not talk about my family, though," she said. They stopped moving. The music played. Falere looked up at Erenya.

Something cold touched down on the top of Falere's head. She looked up and saw snowflakes drifting down from a newly clouded night sky. "Winter's here," she said.

Erenya took a step back but still held one of Falere's hands. "Here," she said. "I brought something to keep warm." She pulled Falere over to the blanketed ground and they sat down next to one another. Falere crossed her arms in an attempt to keep herself warm. She felt Erenya drape something across her shoulders. She pulled the edges of the new blanket close, wrapping herself in the fabric.

"You thought of everything," she said. Falere saw Erenya pulling another blanket around her own shoulders. They sat and watched the fire together.

"I did not want the night to be cut short by bad weather," said Erenya.

Falere brushed snow off the blanket. The flakes fell slowly, lazily. The bonfire would keep them more than warm. "Tell me," said Falere. "Do you often do this?"

Erenya shook her head. "I did not have time to plot things like this."

"But you did not live in a monastery," said Falere. "Surely there have been people?"

The commando picked at her blanket and stared into the bonfire. "There was a human, once. We only carried on for a year, maybe. She didn't like the idea of me outliving her tenfold."

"I'm sorry," said Falere. The thought of anyone hurting Erenya upset her, though she was secretly glad the commando did not have a long list of past relationships.

"You shouldn't be," said Erenya. "It was fun while it lasted, but we weren't meant for each other. Besides her, there were a few brief encounters."

Falere drew her knees up to her chest. "I… have had no one," she said. She looked over at Erenya to try and gauge a reaction. She only nodded for her to continue. "Erenya, if anyone else had crash landed and found their way to this monastery, I do not think I would have reacted the same way. I was not waiting here for someone." They leaned closer together, pressing their shoulders close to keep the cold at bay. Falere knew what she wanted to say. "There is not a single person I have known to be quite like you… I have felt for no on like I do for you."

"Falere." She watched the way Erenya's lips moved over every syllable. They moved closer still. "I-"

Lips. Soft lips pressing against her own. They kissed slowly at first. Falere pressed forward. She felt Erenya capture her lower lip and suck on it gently. She moaned and kissed harder. Their hands found one another, traveling, tugging. They needed to be closer. Their tongues caressed and she shuddered. They needed this. Falere needed this. Nothing felt more divine that Erenya did. Nothing tasted sweeter. Erenya's hands slipped under her shirt, scorched her skin. Their breathing drowned out the crackle of the fire as Falere pulled Erenya to her. Nothing would be close enough. She could never get enough of Erenya, not even if they were one-

"No!" she gasped. She pushed Erenya away and stood up. She backed away. "No, we can't."

"Falere." Erenya remained seated. She looked up with such an intense longing. "Falere, please don't-"

"We can't!" she cried out again. Hot tears burned at her eyes. They spilled over. "No matter how much I want it, Erenya, we can never be together."

Erenya stood. She extended her hand. "Falere, I want to be with you."

"You're a fool, then!" Falere backed away even farther. "I'm an ardat-yakshi! I will kill you if we meld! I- I could have killed you just then."

Erenya shook her head and stepped forward. "No you couldn't have," she said.

"Do not say such things!" Falere yelled. "Why would you do that? How could you abide a monster?"

"You're not a monster, Falere," Erenya said. "I know you're an ardat-yakshi. And I know you would never harm me."

Falere raised a fist and ran forward with every intent of hitting Erenya. The commando caught her arm easily. Falere raised her other hand and Erenya grabbed that as well. Falere pushed against her, but she may as well have pushed against steel. A sob broke from her mouth. She sagged into Erenya's grip and let the strong arms scoop her into an embrace as she cried. "Why?" she asked through the sobs. Erenya held her so gently. Why did she deserve such tenderness? She held onto Erenya as if her life depended on it. "Why?"

Erenya's lips touched her forehead in a soft kiss. She looked up at the asari, her vision blurred by tears. "Because I love you," said Erenya.

Falere collapsed against Erenya again, crying because she held the one person she could never fully have, the one person she had fallen in love with.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I'd like to take this opportunity to make a public apology to fictionpress user "fellintothemoon", who I wrote a very angry and undeserving pm to the other day. After fighting off someone who wished to buy the rights to the fictionpress novel "Fur and Feathers" (filed under my penname MichelleMagly), I received a pm stating that the novel had been added to a site and reviewed. Instead of seeking to understand, I reacted and demanded the story be taken down from the site. After investigating, I discovered the site only linked to my story and actually provided a very generous service to unknown authors. So, I'm sorry fellintothemoon. I overreacted and took out my stress on a fan. I appreciate my fans more than anything, and I feel terrible for any pain I may have caused.

**Other notes:** Short chapter. I've been moving into my new place and teacher training begins in a week, so I'm gonna try and keep the updates frequent. We'll see what happens though.

Chapter Nine: Erenya

They walked back to the monastery together. Falere leaned on Erenya, who had a supportive arm wrapped around the exhausted asari. She had managed to calm Falere down simply by waiting her out. They walked back to Falere's room and even helped her into the bed. Emotional exhaustion had drained them both. She did not even give Falere a goodnight kiss. She did not want to send her into another panic attack. But when she turned to leave, Falere reached out and took hold of her hand. Erenya glanced back at her. She could barely see Falere through the shadows of the room.

"Don't go," she whispered.

Erenya nodded and climbed into bed with her, pulling the sheets aside and wrapping an arm around Falere's waist. She pulled her close and let her eyes drift shut.

In the morning, she awoke with Falere still pressed against her, a pleasant warmth that radiated along her body. She sighed and nuzzled the back of her neck. She could make out the delicate features of Falere much better in the morning light. She breathed in Falere's scent, a mixture of earth and flowers. She turned her head and kissed Falere's neck. The asari shifted in her arms and moaned softly. Erenya smiled and Falere turned in her grasp to face her. "Good morning," she said.

Falere blinked and stared at Erenya in near disbelief for a moment. Then she smiled shyly. "Good morning," Erenya said. She looked down at Falere's lips. She wanted to kiss them again.

"Good morning," Falere replied. They studied each other quietly for a moment. It felt good to just lie together with no sense of urgency. "I do not remember the last time I slept so peacefully."

"Me neither," said Erenya. She let her hand travel down Falere's back, caressing her through the thin fabric of her clothes. The asari shivered. "Is this okay?" she asked.

Falere nodded. "I do not think you could do anything wrong," she said.

"I… I just want to make sure you feel all right," said Erenya. "I knew you were concerned last night." She felt Falere's hand travel over her body, pulling her closer.

"I had never felt such things," said Falere. She blushed and glanced down towards Erenya's lips. "You told me something last night."

Erenya nodded. "I meant it."

"I know," said Falere. "And you have given me something I did not think was obtainable."

Erenya would have responded, but Falere leaned forward and kissed her and her thoughts scattered. She kissed back, remembering the way they had held each other the night before. Falere's lips were like nothing she had experienced. They ignited something inside Erenya that made her want to lose control. Her hands slipped under Falere's clothes, eager to feel the skin against her fingertips once more. Falere shivered at her touch and she let her palm lay flat against the asari's stomach and travel upwards. Falere gasped into her mouth as she cupped a breast. Erenya pulled away for a moment. "You're still okay?" she asked.

Falere nodded and pulled Erenya back to her. They kissed once more while Erenya's hand carefully explored Falere's breast, fingers trailing over the soft skin. Her thumb brushed over the hardened tip and Falere groaned. "By the Goddess," she muttered against her mouth.

Erenya laughed and repeated the motion. Falere moaned. "You still doing okay?" she asked.

"Don't you dare stop," said Falere. Erenya laughed even more and was silenced by a kiss. She rolled back and pulled Falere on top of her. She slipped her other hand under the loose shirt and pulled up. Falere raised her arms and let her cast the shirt aside. With the shirt gone, she gazed at Falere's exposed body while her hands returned to Falere's breasts, kneading them gently. She lowered her hands and sat up. Her mouth went for the exposed throat. She laid kisses on the skin between sucking and biting gently. Falere wrapped her arms around Erenya and moaned softly. She kissed lower and lower, down Falere's chest and to the swell of her breasts. She took a nipple into her mouth and sucked, sliding her tongue over it slowly. Falere's back arched. Her hands shot to behind Erenya's crest and held her there. "Erenya," she gasped.

She switched to the other breast. Falere's cries were music and she wanted to hear more. She pulled away from the breast and looked up. Falere looked down and their lips crashed together. The slow, sweet movements were gone, replaced by a hurried urgency. Falere bit her lower lip and she moaned. Hands tugged at her shirt and she lifted her arms, allowing Falere to pull the shirt free. Their lips met again, hands roaming everywhere and pressing their bodies together. The skin on skin contact was incredible. At this point, Erenya would have initiated a meld. The urge whispered for her to in the back of her mind, but she resisted. She pushed Falere down on the bed instead, arching her body into hers and rolling her hips against Falere's. The asari wrapped her legs around Erenya. "I want you," Erenya whispered. "I want you so badly."

Their movements stilled and Falere cupped her cheek. Some clarity returned to Falere's eyes. "We should stop," she said. Erenya nodded and tried to remove herself, but Falere still clung at her. "I said we should stop. I didn't say I wanted to."

Erenya let her weight settle back down on Falere. "So… what are we going to do?" She asked.

Falere pecked her on the lips. "We are going to have breakfast," she said. "We have our whole lives ahead of us." Her fingers trailed over Erenya's crest. "Here, on our abandoned planet at the end of the galaxy, we have time."

Erenya smiled down at her. "We do," she said. This time, Falere let her pull away and get off the bed. They pulled their shirts on and left the room. Aurus waited out in the hall for them. He scurried around their legs and looked up at them. Erenya blushed. They held hands as they walked to the kitchen. Minerva stopped them in the hall.

"Master, you are awake," said the VI.

"Yes, Minerva. Organics sleep." They continued past but the VI followed.

"Long range detectors have picked up an approaching anomaly."

They both stopped. "What kind of anomaly?" Falere asked. She turned back to Minerva.

"A small shuttle, single pilot, most likely. It is en route to Lesuss."

"Does it have an identifying signa-"

"It is asari in make. Most likely a dispatch from Thessia. To what purpose cannot be determined. The pilot might be trying to establish communication, but all signals will be blocked."

Falere sighed and shook her head. "So we have no idea of intent." She glanced over at Erenya apologetically. "How long until arrival?"

The VI flickered. "The ship has entered the system. It will be only a few hours."

"Do you have weapons here?" Erenya asked. Falere frowned. "We might need to defend ourselves."

"The monastery kept no firearms of any sort," said Falere. "The only weapons were the ones brought with the commandos. They would have all been destroyed with the bomb." They went to the kitchen and sat down at the table. "I cannot imagine why the asari government would send anyone. Commander Shepard and my mother filed reports of Lesuss, both advising them to stay away."

Erenya shook her head. "Something must have changed," she said. "Something must have given them cause to come here." They sat at the table quietly for several minutes. The serenity of the morning had been shattered. She wished they could go back to the bedroom and kiss away the problems. Falere gasped. "What?" Erenya asked.

"I am a fool," said Falere. She pressed a palm to her forehead and massaged her temple. "I activated the scanners some time back to see where you had crashed landed. By mistake, I widened the range. Thessian trackers could have picked up on it."

"So they are sending someone to investigate?" Erenya asked.

"More than likely," said Falere. She looked around the kitchen. "I should have shut all the equipment down."

"Don't think like that," said Erenya. "You didn't know. Whoever comes, it is just one person. We can handle them if they turn aggressive. And the scanner may have not even alerted them. Maybe they're coming for some different reason."

Falere leaned back in the chair. "I'd rather not have to deal with it," she said. "I'd rather we be left alone."

Erenya reached across the table and took Falere's hand. "Whoever it is," she said. "We can face them together."

Falere pulled her hand away and stood. She took a few composing breaths then looked around the kitchen. "We should eat," she said. "We will need our strength."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Come on, it's a Beauty and the Beast retelling. How did you think it was going to go down?

Chapter Ten: Erenya

Erenya tried to convince Falere to stay in the monastery, to hide herself down in the lower levels, but Falere refused. She told Erenya, "If I hide, whoever comes down on that ship will only have more plausibility to act rashly." Still, Erenya insisted that Falere stand a distance back when the ship finally touched down. It approached a small landing out by the lake, the only landing the monastery possessed. The single-pilot shuttle approached slowly. Erenya stood out in the open, the minimum safe distance away from the landing site. It touched down and the engines stilled. Erenya waited for the lone pilot to emerge.

After several moments, the cockpit cracked open. An asari stood from the pilot's seat wearing standard military dress. Erenya saluted. The asari jumped down from the ship and strode forward. She pulled up her omni tool. Erenya looked down. _It's going to be one of those people, then_. She knew the asari was scanning them for ID rather than asking. It was standard commando protocol in an unknown situation.

"Erenya Kurin," said the asari as she stepped forward. "You were reported KIA with the rest of your squad weeks ago. Why didn't you report in?"

Erenya took a deep breath. "May I request to who I am speaking?" she asked.

The asari had a lighter skin tone with sparse markings. Nothing Erenya recognized. "Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Agent Serana Torik. And I'm expecting a pretty good explanation from a Kurin."

"Communications have been blocked since my arrival," said Erenya. "I crash landed and was not present with my squad."

The spectre walked past Erenya and held her scanner up to Falere. Erenya had to resist the impulse to pull the omni tool away. "And you made it here, to the abandoned, destroyed ardat-yakshi monastery."

"It is neither," said Falere. The spectre stepped back and put away her omni tool. "Who told you such things?"

"Two reports," said the spectre. "One from a Justicar and one from a fellow spectre. They both stated this monastery unfit for habitation. _To be avoided_," she quoted. "_Ill-suited for any recovery._" She turned and looked at Erenya. "You can understand why I am not so friendly."

"We've had no way to keep in touch," said Erenya. "No way to know what was going on."

The spectre looked between the two, then down at the ground. She shuffled a foot against the gravel. "I'd like to look around the monastery," said Spectre Serana, obviously ignoring Erenya's explanation. She smiled at Falere. "I think you could provide a tour."

Erenya ran forward, stepping in between Falere and the other asari. "With all due respect, why are you even here?" she asked.

The spectre looked at her dismissively. "I am scouting for emergency evacuation outposts. We would have overlooked this planet because of the reports, but a history reading showed a spike in surface activity recently. A spike that required intelligent life."

"What are you talking about?" asked Erenya.

And then Falere's hand was on her arm, pulling her aside gently. "It's fine, Erenya," she said.

She pulled her arm from Falere and looked back at the spectre. "But why are you scouting for evacuation posts?" she asked.

The spectre walked around the landing pad with a purposeful stride. Her gait suggested arrogance, something that irritated Erenya. "Thessia has recently fallen victim to a reaper attack. We need to evacuate citizens somewhere with low infrastructure but enough functioning equipment to keep going through the duration of the war."

"The monastery is not well suited to handle a large influx of refugees," said Falere. "But if you'd like, I can show you what there is to offer if it aids your war effort." Erenya tried to say something, but Falere silenced her with a look.

The spectre nodded. "Thank you," she said. "Your actions aid Thessia greatly." She glanced back at Erenya. "Afterwards, I'll need a full report from you on what has happened here. The two I received were obviously flawed."

Erenya nodded, despite wanting to order the spectre away. Torik walked in a way that suggested she owned the land she stepped on. _Being tolerable is the best way to ensure Falere's safety_. Erenya did not want to think about the way the asari government briefed them on 'handling' ardat-yakshi. "Yes ma'am," she said. They walked back along the shoreline of the lake. Falere explained the purpose of the body of water and the dam that held it in place. Her words sounded practiced. Erenya wondered if Falere did this sort of thing before the monastery was destroyed. Spectre Torik nodded and made the appropriate gestures when acknowledged by Falere, but her thoughts were obviously elsewhere.

They made it to the gardens and Torik wandered around. She questioned Falere about the usefulness of the flowers she had planted. "What purpose do all these blossoms serve?" she asked.

"Nothing in particular," said Falere. "Though some of them do have medicinal qualities. The edible plants are all located in the south corner."

Torik nodded and walked farther into the garden, muttering something about replanting. Falere let the asari get ahead and lingered back with Erenya. "Does she really think this place can support refugees?" she asked in a hushed tone.

Erenya shook her head. "Things must be bad on Thessia. I think they're just looking for habitable planets to dump people. They can shuttle in supplies while they set up a better infrastructure."

Falere shook her head. "I suppose it was a little selfish to think we could escape the war," she said.

Erenya took her hand and squeezed it gently. "We'll be fine," she said. "This spectre seems more interested in saving others, not hunting down… well, you know."

"There's still something off about her," said Falere. "She's burying her fears with work." They both looked over at Torik, who bent over a plant and stared at it. She then stood and walked around in a small circle, arms crossed over her chest.

"How can you tell that?" asked Erenya.

"Look at the way she carries herself," said Falere. "She's holding things in."

Before Erenya could reply, the spectre looked up at them and called out, "I expect to see the inside of the monastery as well!" They both caught up to Torik and Falere continued with her tour, explaining the architectural design of the building and the significance of the sloped angle of the roof. Erenya followed the two of them blindly. She tuned out most of what they discussed. She would rather still be in bed with Falere, or working in the garden with her. She did not know if it was because of their isolation for so long, but the extra company seemed unsettling.

They made the rounds. Falere carefully avoided the elevator to the lower levels, but Torik would not be fooled. "And what is in the lower levels of the monastery?" she finally asked.

"Nothing," said Falere calmly. "Commander Shepard and Justicar Samara deemed it necessary to purge the lower levels. Did the reports not explain this?"

"They explained that hostiles were wiped out. The details were surprisingly lacking," said the spectre. "Thank you for your time, miss. I think I will take your report now, Kurin."

Erenya winced at the sound of her family name. Torik walked over to her and stared grimly. It made Erenya shift around. "I haven't had time to prepare anything formal, I'm afraid," she said. The spectre's attitude was wearing thin on her.

"I wouldn't expect you to," said Torik. "You can deliver it orally while accompanying me back to the ship. I need your help with a few technical matters."

"Oh." Erenya looked over at Falere, who nodded at her to go. "I suppose I could do that," she said. She took off with the spectre and cast a glance back at Falere. Her love pointed at the door, as if to enforce the reality that she had to do what the spectre said. They walked back through the garden quietly; though once they reached the edge Torik cleared her throat.

"I'm afraid I have news from Thessia," she said.

Erenya stared at the pebbly path they walked on. "You already told us. The reapers attacked."

"There's more," said Torik. They walked out onto the shore of the lake. "I wanted to be able to tell you somewhere private. Your sister, Lieutenant Kurin, got hit during the initial attack. Her whole unit got wiped out holding a position."

Erenya stopped. She felt as if her stomach were filled with ice. What Torik said held no meaning. It couldn't. Erenya's sister was not dead. "Where is she right now?" she asked. She looked at the spectre and tried to find the joke in her eyes, the cruel lie hidden away. There was nothing.

"She died."

Erenya shook her head. She closed her eyes against the tears forming.

"She died saving lives, ensuring that others would live to see the end of the war." Torik put a hand on Erenya's shoulder. "She died a hero."

"She died in a slaughter," spat Erenya. She shoved the hand off her shoulder. "That's all this war is." They continued walking down the lakeshore. Erenya took a deep breath and tried to force herself into composure.

"Commander Shepard is taking the fight to them," said Torik. "With any luck, this war will be over soon, and your sister will have helped to end it." The spectre glanced over at Erenya. Neither of them pursued more conversation. Erenya spent the walk trying to rein in her thoughts. The closer they got to the shuttle, Erenya felt more and more uneasy with Torik. She thought about what Falere had said. Not only did Torik carry herself in a guarded way, she kept looking every direction in small, secret glances, as if something waited to jump out of the shadows. "The reports were vague as to what happened here," she finally said.

Erenya knew there was a prod in the question. "The reapers attacked. Commander Shepard made sure they all died." A half-truth would keep Falere safe enough. They arrived at the landing pad. Torik did not make a move to retrieve anything from the shuttle.

"The reapers were here?" she said.

Erenya nodded. "Gone now. The whole force was wiped out."

"And Falere was the only survivor."

"Yes. She saved my life," said Erenya. She wanted to take the opportunity to defend Falere. She still could not read how Torik would handle Falere, or if Torik even knew what Falere was. "She's done everything in her power to keep this monastery a safe place."

"I'm sure she has," said Torik. "And that makes what I have to do hard."

Erenya furrowed her brow. "Do what?" she asked.

Torik crossed her arms behind her back and walked towards the shuttle. "As an ardat-yakshi, Falere cannot live outside of a monastery, a controlled environment. With the needs of the war, we need to use this place as a refugee camp. Falere would be surrounded by others, tempted."

"She wouldn't be," said Erenya. "Falere isn't like that."

Torik shook her head. "It is asari law," she said. She activated a side console on the ship and the cargo ramp extended. "I cannot make any allowances, especially with what the reapers are doing with people like Falere." She pulled a pistol from her holster.

Erenya took a step forward. "What are you saying?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm saying," said Torik. She pointed the gun at Erenya. "What I need to know is if you're going to make this difficult or not."

Erenya raised her hands. She knew better than to try biotics in that instant, but she had to do something. Someone was threatening Falere. "I won't let you kill her," she said.

Torik sneered. "You can't stop me," she said. "You weren't on Thessia. You didn't see what the reapers did to the ardat-yakshi."

"Falere's fine. They didn't touch her." How to get the gun away, that was the question. How could she save Falere?

"You didn't watch those monsters skewer your friends!" yelled Torik. The gun shook. "You didn't watch Thessia burn while-"

Erenya acted. She used her biotics to pull the gun to the side. She leapt forward into a dive before Torik could correct trajectory. Her arms came in contact with Torik's legs. She pushed as she landed on the gravel, trying to dislodge her opponent. Torik kicked at her and she rolled. She felt biotics hit her as she pushed her own field at Torik. They both stumbled away from one another. Erenya stood and looked for Torik. The asari had lost her gun, but she was steady and on her feet, charging straight for Erenya.

The punch sent her flying back. Erenya cried out. She saw spots, but she did not fall back down. Torik took care of that and kicked her legs out. "You're a Kurin," Torik growled. "You should understand I'm just doing what the job requires."

Erenya tried to get up and fight, but her head pounded. The ground pitched underneath her feet. She swung her fist and missed. "I won't let you kill her," she repeated. A fist met with her gut and she doubled over. She was picked up and tossed onto something hard and cold: the cargo hold floor.

"I'm not giving you the option." Erenya blinked against the darkness. She heard the door shutting. The last of the light disappeared. She was trapped. She cried out and tried to stand but her skull pounded. _She's going to kill Falere. She's going to kill her._ The thought pulsed through her mind and constricted her chest. She had to do something and she had never been so powerless.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

In truth, Falere worried about sending Erenya away with the spectre. Torik was most definitely not acting like a conventional asari. But they had little choice in the matter. She settled for coaxing Aurus to chase after them, though the kapsecat got sidetracked and wandered aimlessly through the garden a little. She lingered by the garden entrance, and was just about to head out to look for them when she heard something. Footsteps scraped along the gravel path in an uneven gait, only one set. Someone had returned alone. Falere ran back inside and retreated into the main hall. She ducked down a narrow hallway that she could spy from without drawing attention. She hoped that she was wrong, that she was merely losing her grip. The footsteps stopped in the kitchen. No one spoke. Instead, the person moved again, this time walking into the entry way. Falere had to keep moving. She had to get away. If it had been Erenya, she would have called out. But where did that leave Erenya? Dead? Captured? She could not just run if Torik had injured her love.

Too late, the footsteps were closing in. She backed farther down the passageway and into a side door. She looked around the corner and waited for whoever it was to step into the view of the passageway. The footsteps continued. A military-boot clad foot stepped into view and Falere pulled herself away from sight. The spectre had returned alone. Her gait suggested injury. Erenya might be dead. She had to do something. Falere waited for Torik to move past the side passage and farther into the main hallway. She then crept down along the passage until she reached the main hallway. She glanced around the corner. Torik stood in the middle of the hall and looked around, probably deciding where to go. She held a pistol loosely in one hand. Her uniform was battered. She had obviously fought someone.

Falere acted before she could think it over. She threw a stasis field that trapped the spectre. "Where's Erenya?" she yelled, stepping out into the main hall. She sent a biotic throw in Torik's direction and charged after. She quickly had the spectre pinned against the wall. "Where is she?" She pushed against the wrists trapped under her hands. Torik snarled at her and struggled for a moment, but Falere was fueled by something stronger.

"Your friend's safe now, thanks to me," the spectre said. Falere still did not let go. It could still be a trap. All she saw was Torik, and Torik had returned without Erenya.

"You lie!" she yelled. "What have you done to her?"

Something came in contact with her stomach, a knee, and her grip lessened on Torik's wrists for a second. That was all the spectre required. Falere was thrown across the room. She saved herself from impacting against the ground too harshly with a mass effect field, but Torik already had a pistol pointed at her. She threw up her barriers, rolled to the side, and flung a biotic projectile at the gun. It went off and missed. Falere kept moving. She had to get to cover. Had to get to Erenya.

"I've done no worse to her than you could have," said Torik. Another gunshot. "Have you made her your thrall? She honestly thinks you care for her."

Falere shot another biotic field at her and took off for the dormitories. "I do care!" she yelled. She aimed and clenched her fist. The pistol cracked and exploded from the pressure. Torik staggered back then tossed the pistol aside before taking off after Falere. When she reached the dormitories she realized she had made a mistake. She would only be boxed in there with nowhere to maneuver. She turned and tried to move toward the kitchen, but Torik caught up with her, sending a biotic field crashing into her. Falere spiraled across the floor. She picked herself up and shot another biotic field over her shoulder. She ran a few more feet before Torik caught her arm and yanked. Falere cried out as the asari swung her against the wall. There was a glint of metal, and then a fiery burn in her side as Torik slashed a knife into her side. She reacted too late, but her biotics still sent the deadly weapon flying away. Torik yelled and slammed her now unarmed fist against Falere's shoulder. The blow made something crack. Torik's other arm came up across Falere's chest and pinned her against the wall. Her arm connected to the broken shoulder refused to work and her other clawed uselessly at Torik's arm that crushed her windpipe. Her shoulder burned. The knife wound burned. The world blurred as oxygen refused to enter her lungs. She opened her mouth, tried to breath. Her eyes focused on the face in front of her. The last face she would see.

"I'm sorry," Torik said. "You're too much of a risk."

Falere blinked. The words stirred something in her, something she had buried long ago. She snarled and her hand shot up to Torik's face. Her eyes darkened and she felt the unmistakable thirst she had denied herself for so many centuries: a true urge to feed. Her nervous system surged over Torik's obliterating anything within the other asari. The release she felt was incredible, every fiber in her being pulsing with the sensation. It was wonderful. It was… corrupt.

Falere gasped and let go of Torik. The dead asari slumped to the floor. Blood trickled out her nose and ears. _I killed her._

She did not have time to panic though. Erenya was still out there. She stumbled forward to the kitchen, but she pitched to the side. The slash wound hurt. She managed to get out to the garden before collapsing on the ground. She fell face forward and rolled onto her back. The sky was a deep blue. She blinked. The edges faded to green. The green crept along the skyline. It absorbed the sky.

"Like rose vines," Falere whispered. Her eye lids felt heavy. The world dissolved.

Erenya

Erenya threw herself at the door again. She threw biotic punch after punch at the alloy. It barely dented. "Falere!" she screamed. "Falere!" She listened, but no sound breached the walls of the cargo door. Tears stained her cheeks. She walked around the hold again and tried to find a weakness. Nothing. Just like every time.

A harsh scraping sound came from the cargo door again. Erenya ran forward and began banging on the door again. The hydraulics gave way and day light spilled into the room. Erenya threw herself into the door, trying to push it down even faster. She burst into the outside to see Aurus clinging to the control pad of the ship, cocking his head at her. Erenya stood up and looked around. _No sign of anyone else._

She took off down the lakeside, running faster than she had in any firefight. By the time she reached the edge of the garden, she noticed something was wrong: the sky was green. Even worse, the green light expanded, consumed, swelled. It was going to cover the entire planet. Erenya raised her arm to cover herself, convinced she was about to be vaporized, but nothing happened. She squeezed her eyes shut even harder, and still nothing happened. She felt a warm rush hit her like a breeze off an ocean. She opened her eyes and looked around.

_Synthesizing._

The light had not killed her. She looked down at her hands. Paths of circuitry ran over the skin. _I've gone crazy_, she thought. She ran off into the garden. Erenya did not know what she hoped to find in the monastery, but she wanted to get there on time. She could not be too late. A universe on the brink of destruction was not worth living in without Falere.

Falere lay at the garden entrance, her arm limp over a slowly bleeding wound. Paths of circuitry ran over her body, the electric paths sparking as they came in contact with the anomaly. "No." Erenya ran forward and stooped down to Falere's side. She checked for a pulse. She found a fading one barely present. Erenya scooped Falere into her arms and moved into the monastery. She carried her toward the first aid equipment, but the sound of coughing made her stop. She looked to her side. Torik lay on the floor in a pool of her own blood. The spectre's eyes glanced up at the two of them. Her chest rose and fell erratically.

"You can't save her," said Torik, her voice a whisper.

Erenya continued toward the bedrooms. "Minerva! I need medical equipment!" she yelled. She then turned to Torik. "Watch me."

The asari laughed. It sounded rough and wet. "She almost killed me, you know," she whispered. "Would have melded me to death if she hadn't lost the nerve."

"Shut up!" Erenya yelled. Minerva came into the entryway with an automated trolley large enough to lay Falere upon.

"Please, let me assist Master Falere," said the VI. Erenya lay her down on the cart.

"She's going to die," said Torik. "I cut her with a poisoned blade. There is no antidote."

Erenya lost it. She ran forward and kicked the spectre with all her strength. It sent the body smashing into the wall. _Threat terminated_. The cold, internal voice did not make her pause. She had to follow after Minerva, who carted Falere away to the bedroom. She reached them and found the VI using several instruments to monitor the wound. "We have to help her," she said.

Minerva looked up. Her usually orange matrix projected green. "The asari did not lie," she said. "I had hoped I could find something else, but…" The VI's words died. "I will leave you and Master Falere be. She would have wanted that."

The VI flicked off and retreated before Erenya could protest. She walked over to Falere and cupped the asari's cheek and trails of green circuits connected them. It already felt a little colder. She lowered her fingers to the neck and tried one more time. No pulse. The circuits ran over the asari's skin. _Synthesis. _"Falere," she said. The tears came again. "Falere, I'm going crazy here. You're gone a few minutes and I've completely lost my mind. I'm seeing things. Hearing voices. At least you're still the same beauty that I remember." She sniffed and her hand trailed down to Falere's shoulder. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you," she said. "The reapers have taken away everything in this galaxy that mattered. The one thing I had the power to stop, I failed. I love you, Falere." She leaned down and kissed her lover's forehead. Her tears dropped onto Falere's cheeks. She brushed them aside carefully. "And I can't live in a doomed universe without you." She picked Falere up off the cart and moved her to the bed. She knelt down next to her and pressed her forehead to Falere's. She picked up one of the asari's limp hands in her own. She blinked and drew in a deep breath. She had to calm herself for what she was going to do. "Embrace eternity."

Reality faded away as she joined herself completely with her lover. She would be with Falere at least once in life, and always in death.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Falere

_Hard restart required. Contamination in bloodstream detected. Fastest course of action confirmed. Configuring DNA_.

Falere woke hours after hearing that. The last thing she remembered was a hot wave like a breeze rushing over her, then hearing the automated voice so clearly. She did not think she would wake again. The voice she had heard sounded so close. _Minerva must have saved me_, she thought

_Anomaly detected in genetic code. Reconstruction completed within approximately six minutes. Ardat-Yakshi strand eliminated._

That caught her attention. She tried to speak. "Wha…" The words caught in her throat. She cleared it and tried to sit up. A weight rested on her chest. She opened her eyes and blinked several times until the blurriness went away. She looked down and saw Erenya sleeping against her chest. "Minerva, what did you do to me?" she asked, looking around for the VI.

Minerva was nowhere to be seen, however. She sighed and leaned back into her pillow. She reached an arm up and wrapped it around Erenya's sleeping form. Then she realized this had been the broken arm. Falere raised her hand and flexed her fingers. They were sore, but the harsh ache had vanished and was replaced by a dull throb. A shimmer of green lines ran along her fingers, etchings like computer circuitry.

"Minerva?" she called, louder this time.

The VI appeared next to her, green instead of the standard orange. "You called, master?"

Falere held up her hand to the VI. "What did you do to me?" she asked.

"Nothing, Master," said the VI. "By all accounts, you should be dead."

"Dead?" Falere lowered the hand to Erenya's back again. It felt comforting to have the stead rise and fall of Erenya's breathing as a reminder against the word.

"You were cut with a poisonous blade to which I could not create an antitoxin. It seems your body flushed the poison from your body, however." Falere might have been mistaken, but she swore the VI actually smiled down at her.

"How is that even possible?" she asked.

Minerva shrugged. "I find many things have changed recently. A synthesis of attributes, if you will."

_Synthesis_. Falere shook her head. The voice had sounded again, but it was not Minerva. "What are you saying?" she asked.

"It appears all organics have acquired an inlay of natural circuitry and processing, and all synthetic creations have acquired a certain level of empathy."

"That does not even make sense," said Falere. _Mathematical probabilities cannot calculate this occurrence accurately. Events previously considered impossible._ "Even this… circuitry inside me admits it doesn't."

"It will have to remain an unexplainable mystery of life then" said Minerva. "I admit, this change is… unnerving. I have never felt such a fluctuation in myself."

"It's called emotion," said Falere. She smiled and stroked Erenya's back. "You'll grow used to it." Erenya arched her back against Falere's hand. The asari groaned and slowly got up off of Falere. She looked up, green circuits sparking in her eyes. She looked confused.

"Are we in the afterlife?" she asked.

Falere laughed softly and cupped Erenya's cheek. "Of course not," she said. "Why would you think that?"

Erenya looked around, blinked, and sat up. "I… you were dead," she said. "You had no pulse."

_Hard restart required._ Falere shook her head. "I was poisoned," she said. "Something happened to us, the galaxy. A fusion of synthetic and organic. It saved me. With the aid of synthetic processing, my body was able to purge the toxin."

Erenya's eyes widened and she looked down at her own hands. The circuits crossed over them. "I was a fool," she said.

Falere tilted her head to one side. "What do you mean?"

Erenya closed her eyes and looked down. "I melded with you," she said. "I did it thinking I would die."

"Why would you do that?" Instead of feeling angry, Falere's heart twisted in her chest.

"You were dead," said Erenya. Her eyes watered. "My sister is dead. My whole family is probably dead. I was alone in the galaxy. I did not want to witness its end on my own." The tears came. She turned her gaze down and wiped away. "I should never have done it."

Falere grabbed Erenya's chin and directed her gaze up to her again. "You melded with me," she said.

Erenya nodded.

"We melded." Another nod. "And we're both alive still." Their eyes locked in a moment of realization. "Oh, the restart!" Falere exclaimed. Erenya looked confused. "The… synthetic side of me, when it sensed the poison I… rewrote my own DNA to withstand the poison. I removed the ardat-yakshi strand in the process."

"That makes no sense," said Erenya.

Falere laughed. "I know. None of it does. Minerva is even having feelings."

Erenya glanced over at the VI. "Feelings?" she asked.

Minerva flickered. "I don't consider it an improvement thus far."

"Go cope then," said Falere. She waved her hand at the VI, dismissing her. "Go on." Minerva flicked off and exited the room, ushering Aurus with her. With the door safely shut, she turned her attention back to Erenya. "So, how was the meld?" she asked.

Erenya shrugged. "I blacked out as soon as I initiated it, probably because since your body was in 'shut down.' It must have dragged me with to prevent you from waking."

"It still makes no sense," said Falere. She laughed all the same. Erenya laughed with her. They leaned forward and kissed. Circuitry ran between them. Falere pulled Erenya closer, their lips sliding past one another. She moaned softly as Erenya's tongue ran over her bottom lip. Before they moved any farther, Falere pulled away from Erenya. She made Erenya's clouded eyes meet her own. She waited for the look to focus. "I love you," she said. "Erenya, I love you."

Erenya stared at her for a moment while the words sunk in. Her eyes darted over Falere's face, as if memorizing the specific features. "I know," she said. She leaned forward and kissed Falere again, deeply. She pulled back just enough to say, "and I love you."

This time, Falere let herself get lost in the sensation of Erenya. She lay down and pulled Erenya on top of her. Their lips met in slow, unhurried movements, though that could change at any second. She knew she should probably wait, having just escaped death, but something pulled at her, an almost curious ache. Erenya's lips left hers to trail down her jawbone and to her neck. She moaned as she felt Erenya bite and suck at her skin. Her lover used a knee to part her legs and settle in between them, just like they had left off last time.

Erenya's hands wandered down her sides, feeling her body through the shirt, then halted. She pulled away abruptly and Falere groaned. "What is it?" she asked, leaning her head back into the pillow.

"Your shirt," said Erenya.

Falere looked down and saw the large, ugly bloodstain and the wide tear. "Well, I was cut with a knife," she said. Erenya did not look as amused as her. "It doesn't hurt at all anymore!"

"There's dried blood everywhere," said Erenya. "I don't want to accidentally reopen your wound."

"But it feels fine," said Falere. She stretched to one side. "Look."

Erenya grabbed her by the shoulders and realigned her. "Don't do that!" she said. Falere winced as Erenya's hand brushed against her previously broken shoulder. "What? You're hurt here too?"

Falere looked away and crossed her arms. "I… may have broken my shoulder," she said. Erenya got off her at this point. "But the bone feels set and knitted! Better than days and days after medigel treatment!"

"It's been hours!" said Erenya. "How could your body have recovered so quickly?" They both flickered green with the circuitry inlaid on their skin. "Synthesis," Erenya whispered. She pinched her brow and shook her head. "You still need to wash up," she said. "You're covered in blood."

Falere looked down at her shirt and lifted up the fabric. Blood had smeared all over her torso. "Very well," she said. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and allowed Erenya to help her up. "But you are staying with me."

Erenya smiled and took Falere's arm. "Of course. You are far too injured to be left alone." They walked out of the bedroom and down to the showers. They locked the door to prevent any more disturbances and Erenya turned on a faucet.

"Now that I think about it, hot water sounds incredible," said Falere. Her body ached, mostly from the sheer extremes she had faced in one day. Erenya cupped her cheek and kissed her. Falere smiled against her lips. "I was so scared I had lost you," she said, remembering her panic earlier that day.

Erenya looped her arms around Falere's waist and hooked her fingers under the hem of the ruined shirt. She pulled up and tossed it aside. "I did lose you," she said. "If only for a second."

"I'm here though," said Falere. She removed Erenya's shirt and they shed the rest of their clothing. They paused a moment and stared at one another's naked forms. Falere remembered the brashness with which they had acted that day at the lake, how they had touched and teased and stared to their heart's content. They stared again now, though the gaze had altered. Erenya looked her over with slightly worried glances. Falere glanced down at her own form and could not say she was surprised. The blood had dried and caked over a recently closed wound, the scar tissue still delicate. Her right shoulder showed bruising, though it was faded and not quite as dramatic as it should have been for a break. Falere flexed her fingers again and they moved with ease. The bones had indeed knitted. She held the hand out to Erenya. She took it.

Stepping underneath the hot stream of water proved to be a relief. Erenya helped her gently wash away all the blood, her hands never straying to a breast or down below the hip. Erenya did not even try to kiss her until the last of the blood had been washed away. Right as Erenya leaned in, Falere stopped her.

"There's one last thing," she said. Erenya pulled back. "When Torik attacked me, she had me pinned against a wall. She was going to kill me."

Erenya nodded for her to continue.

Falere took a deep breath. "I… I panicked. I struck out at her and I… fed on her." She looked down. She did not want to see Erenya's expression. She did not know what to expect, but Erenya placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You acted in self-defense," she said.

"I killed her." Falere looked up at Erenya. The asari shook her head.

"You didn't finish her," she said. "I did."

"It was still monstrous. The worst thing I could have done."

"Falere." Erenya's hand squeezed her shoulder. "You are not a monster and neither were your actions. Not now, not before."

"I…" The words left her. She did not know what to say. She only felt gratitude at having Erenya as hers. She could not fathom how the universe progressed to give her this person, for them to have one another and be content. Instead, she kissed Erenya. This time, their bodies lay flush against one another, no barriers in between. Falere loved the way Erenya's skin felt under her fingertips. She had never dreamed of being like this with anyone. Her hands roamed down Erenya's sides over her ribcage and to her back. The expanse of skin was smooth and hot from the water running over it. She felt Erenya's fingertips wandering over her own skin. She raised a hand between them, up to one of Erenya's breasts. She remembered the way Erenya had touched her, how it had felt. She wanted to make Erenya feel that way.

The soft flesh was nothing like Falere had touched before, not even her own breasts. She found the hardened tip and ran her thumb over it like Erenya had. She moaned and bit Falere's lower lip in encouragement. Her hand soon returned to wandering, however. Erenya's body was an unexplored expanse, and she wanted to know every part of it.

Slowly, Erenya backed Falere against the shower wall. The cold alloy at her back shocked her for a minute, but Erenya pressed her body flush against her and she forgot any discomfort. Erenya's lips moved from hers and began kissing a trail down her neck, stopping to suck and bite at the flesh. Falere arched her back, encouraging Erenya to continue. The soft tugging sensation on her skin felt amazing. Below, Erenya's leg wedged itself between hers and a firm thigh pressed up against her center. Falere's eyes flew open in shock and ecstasy. She whimpered and grinded against the leg, her core tightening in unbelievable pleasure. The sensation of Erenya's lips at her neck and the muscled thigh was almost too much.

"Erenya," she said. "Erenya, please…"

"Do it," said Erenya. She kissed her way up the neck and bet Falere's eyes. "Do it."

Falere nodded and raised her hands to Erenya's face. She framed each temple, trying to feel the tiny currents of thought, the electric impulses connecting each and every action, and ultimately every person. She had never initiated a true meld, one done out of want instead of instinct. "Close your eyes," she whispered. Erenya did so. Falere's fingers searched along the skin. Melds could be initiated without contact, but for the inexperienced it helped sometimes. She reached out with her nervous system. "Embrace eternity."

The immediate rush from being attuned with Erenya was beyond anything she had felt, beyond the forced meld with Torik. Her consciousness slipped past Erenya's. They mingled in each other's minds, all the thoughts and feelings crashing over in a tidal force. The ache between her legs doubled. Her nerve endings screamed in pleasure, every touch echoed twice in her body. Their hands roamed freely, their lips locked. Erenya's tongue glided across her own, or hers across Erenya's. It was increasingly difficult to tell.

_That's my tongue._ Erenya's thoughts interrupted her's rush of confusion.

_I need you_. That thought might have been both of theirs, but Erenya's hand definitely traveled down Falere's stomach. The cold wall of the shower did enough to keep her aware of her own body. Erenya's fingers made contact with her wet folds and her knees buckled. _Please_. A finger slipped in between the lips and over the swollen bundle of nerves. Falere cried out and arched forward. _Goddess, I need you._

_I know_. Perhaps another time when they were not so crazy with longing they would draw their motions out, but Erenya's finger traveled lower and eased inside Falere slowly, stopping at the first hint of any pain.

_Please, just-_

_I don't want it to hurt._

Falere groaned and rocked her hips forward. Erenya pushed in the rest of the way but did not move any further. Falere whimpered. She hardly knew what to do, what to expect, but her body wanted Erenya and knew she was holding out somehow. _Take me, already._ Erenya kissed her and pulled out slowly, applying pressure to the inner wall. The action nearly made her fall over, but her lover kept her pinned to the wall, held her steady. Erenya slipped two fingers back in, the stretch a little painful, but the sensation much more filling. _By the Goddess._

_I know, I know, I-_

_You're just so-_

Their thoughts faded with the slow, steady rhythm Erenya fell into, her fingers easing in and out of Falere, apply slight pressure every time she drew out. Whenever she glided over that magical spot, Falere cried out. Her head tilted back against the shower wall and lifted a leg to hook around Ereyna's hip. The commando grunted and lifted up Falere's other leg, keeping her pinned just by her back. Erenya's thrusts picked up pace, rocking Falere's whole body upward. They moved together in a rushed harmony, moaning into each other's mouths.

_Please, whatever you do, don't stop_. Falere did not know why she thought it, but the irrational fear had taken hold that for some reason Erenya would cease making her feel so good.

_I don't think I can_. Falere thought she heard irony in the tone, but all she could fully concentrate on was the feeling in her center: Erenya's fingers sliding in, curling forward. It caused a tightness that started in her abdomen and traveled deeper. She felt fingers clawing at her back, then realized it that was her fingernails clawing into Erenya. She buried her face into Erenya's neck, feeling the hot water wash over them. She felt like she would explode. It was almost too much.

_Erenya, I'm- I'm-_ A few more thrusts and they were there, on the edge, then toppling over it. For a blissful moment, their singular identities dissolved. Their bodies pulsed and shuddered in unison. Falere had never felt anything as consuming as an orgasm. She cried out, sobbed in relief as the tremors overcame her. As they subsided, she became aware of her surroundings. Her legs loosened around Erenya's waist and she lowered her feet to the floor. Her arms still clutched at Erenya around the neck, but they were both a little more stable with the balance shifted. She cupped Erenya's cheek and kissed her. "You're incredible," she said. They were linked through a shallow meld at the moment, nothing strong enough to convey exact words.

Erenya smiled and pressed her forehead to Falere's. "So are you," she said. Her lover reached back and turned off the water. "I think if we wish to continue, it should be on a bed. I nearly dropped you at the end there."

Falere laughed. "Good enough of a reason, I suppose," she said. They stared at each other for a moment, and then kissed once more. Their lips lingered and Falere thought they might start up again, but Erenya pulled back.

"Don't make that face," Erenya said when she pouted. "We can't carry on here. We'll fall over."

"What if I don't care?" Falere pressed her hips forward, enjoying the feel of Erenya's warm skin.

"I care." Erenya pushed her hips back. "I don't want you getting hurt again. I have limits to testing the boundaries of your miraculous recovery."

"And taking me in a shower only once toes that line?"

Erenya laughed and shook her head. She walked away and grabbed a towel. "We have our whole lives, love," she said. Falere walked after and grabbed her hand. Erenya arched her brow at her.

"Please, stay within reach. I fear I may wake and find everything was an illusion," said Falere. Her body ached. Never had anything felt as real as the two of them standing there, and yet she had never feared so much that she may wake from a dream. Her lover lowered the towel.

"Never doubt this is happening," said Erenya. She raised Falere's hand to her lips and kissed it. "As much as it may masquerade as a fairytale ending, it is only the lives of you and I, and there is nothing so unbelievably extraordinary in simple happiness."

Before she knew her own actions, she pulled Erenya close and hugged her fiercely. Her lover almost toppled over with the suddenness.

"Woah, what's this about?"

Falere shook her head, her face pressed against the soft skin of her shoulder. "I love you." She pulled back and looked up at Erenya. "And that you love me is something extraordinary in itself."

Erenya laughed and kissed Falere on the cheek. "I guess it is." She paused and looked down at their hands, the fingers threaded together. "I guess it is."

**End**


	13. Epilogue

**A/N:** Because y'all asked for more… This is IT though!

Epilogue

Samara had not expected to find the monastery so intact when she returned. As her shuttle approached, she observed a considerable amount of labor had been accomplished in the restoration. Perhaps more than what Falere could manage individually. It did not sit well with her. The crumbling south balcony had been completely redone, and the lower level where the bomb had initially detonated looked tidied up. Even the courtyard looked presentable.

She steered the shuttle towards the landing pad by the rear of the monastery and touched down. Before getting out, she checked her side arms and made sure her barriers were functioning properly. Samara opened the cockpit and stepped out of the shuttle. The path leading back to the monastery looked worn in, used. _There has been more than one person treading here_. She drew her pistol and set off down the path. Judging from the surroundings, the hemisphere was in spring. The lake still contained hints of frost biting along the edges and the local plants refused to open their leaves all the way. Samara had been gone for eight years, far too long for her liking, but the galactic restoration had taken so much effort, and the repairs on the mass effect relays had not extended to this little-used system. Samara had eventually taken off in her own shuttle, a journey that had been weeks in the making. She dared not think of the consequences if someone else beat her to the monastery.

By the time she was half-way down the path, another person appeared on the other end, an asari. It was not Falere.

The asari raised her hand, to gesture or to threaten, Samara did not give time to find out. She threw her own biotic field at the asari and pinned her against the nearby rock face. The asari cried out. Samara yelled, "Where is my daughter?" She strode forward with as much poise as she could muster. She had to retain some calm if she were to handle the threat accordingly. The asari tried to speak, tried to gesture, but the biotic field proved to be too much. Samara lessened it a little and watched her captive breathe deeply. Her deep red markings looked somewhat familiar. Perhaps she had seen a matriarch with a similar design.

"We… we did not think you would come," she wheezed.

"Who is _we_?" Samara asked. She pointed the barrel of her gun right at the offender's chest.

"Daddy, daddy!" Samara did not lower the weapon; instead, she glanced to the side and saw an asari child running toward them, most likely no older than five. "Who's that lady?" The little asari point up at her in an excited manner. Samara nearly dropped the gun. The child bore Falere's markings.

"Just a visitor, Reyla. Go get mother."

The child nodded and ran off. This time, Samara did drop her gun. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked.

"I would rather not have my daughter around to see you point a gun at me," said the asari. Samara's biotics dissipated and she pushed off the wall and brushed herself off. "She's going to get Falere. That way you don't kill me."

"You sent her to get her mother," said Samara.

"Yes, my bondmate Falere," said the asari. She glanced down to the monastery and looked back.

"Impossible." Samara's chest constricted. She wanted to bash the asari's face in for lying in such a way. What had she done? Killed her daughter and stolen her identity? The code compelled her to see the evidence through, however.

"It's not impossible, Justicar," said the asari. "Please, come with me. There is so much to show you."

Samara studied the asari before her. She looked young, close to Falere's age. Her face did not exhibit any telltale signs of lying or duress, just concern. The synthetic lines flickered in a subdued way, nothing like a stressed individual would exhibit. "What is your name?" she asked.

"Erenya Kurin," she said. Samara gestured to the path and Erenya fell into line walking ahead and keeping her hands visible at all times. She had been trained in ways to handle threatening situations, obviously.

Samara wanted to question the asari further, but a shout from ahead interrupted her thoughts. She looked up. The voice sounded so familiar. "Mother!"

Her eyes widened. "Falere!" Samara pushed aside Erenya and walked forward. Falere stood by the shore of the lake, whole and alive, with the asari child clinging to her leg. _I have been stupid to stay away for so long._ She could not help sweeping her daughter into a tight hug, her hand going to the back of her daughter's crest, cradling her head. She pulled back a little and studied her daughter's face. "It is so good to see you well." She glanced down at the child then back to her daughter. "Forgive me for staying away for so long."

Falere pulled her back into an embrace. "At least you returned," she said. "I feared you had perished in the war." At last, they both stepped away. Falere smiled at her. She looked content; Samara could not remember the last time she had seen her daughter so happy, even when she was a child. "There is so much to show you." Falere reached down and clasped the child's hand. "Reyla?" The young asari stared intently at Samara. "This is my mother, Samara; your grandmother." The little girl's eyes widened. She stepped forward and held out her hand. Samara took it.

"It's very nice to meet you," said Reyla.

Samara smiled and shook the child's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well." She felt a pressure against her chest again, different this time. She released her granddaughter's hand and looked back at Falere. "How is this possible?" she asked.

Erenya stepped forward. "Um, Reyla, why not come help me in the kitchen. I'm sure the Justic- erm, Grandmother, would appreciate something refreshing." She smiled nervously at Samara before picking Reyla up and walking away into the garden.

"I don't understand," said Samara as she watched them walk away.

"I have a hard time believing it myself, sometimes," said Falere.

"Were you diagnosed incorrectly?"

Falere shook her head. "No, I was an ardat-yakshi," she said.

This loosened some of the tension in Samara. Part of her feared Falere had been needlessly locked away these past centuries. "Then how?"

"The… event. It was almost eight years ago. An energy wavy hit that combined organics and synthetics," said Falere. "My DNA restructured itself to not include the ardat-yakshi strand anymore."

Samara nodded. "We had not considered how the synthesis may affect ardat-yakshi," she mused. "It will make an interesting report for the research committee."

Falere looked down. "Oh." Her tone fell. "Is that why you are here?"

Samara reached out and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I am here because I want to be," she said. "I wanted to see you."

"Really?" asked Falere. She glanced up again. Samara nodded. "In that case, I suppose I should give you a proper introduction to my bondmate."

Samara smiled. "She seems smart," she said.

Falere nodded. "She is kind as well, and brave."

"How did you meet?" They walked into the garden, moving at a leisurely pace.

"She crash landed here soon after you and Commander Shepard left. She had been with the group of commandos," said Falere. "She found her way here after wandering through the jungle for days. It was miraculous that she reached the monastery at all. I am so fortunate to have her." Falere's gaze grew distant. "She saved my life."

Samara nodded. She looked around at the various flowers her daughter had tended. "How old is she?" she asked.

"Around my age."

"I meant my granddaughter," said Samara. She smiled. The word felt good to say.

"Oh, she's nearly six," said Falere. They paused near the monastery entrance. "Erenya and I are having another child. She's carrying this time."

"How long?" Samara asked.

"About a year and a half to go," said Falere. She paused, her feet shifting against the gravel walkway. "You are welcome to stay for the birth. Reyla has only had us for company her whole life."

Samara did not answer. Instead, they went inside the monastery and joined the other two in the kitchen. Erenya helped a VI assemble a platter of fruit and vegetables. Reyla stood by the table. She looked up at them when they walked in. Falere and Samara took their seats. Reyla wandered over to Samara, watching her with blatant curiosity.

"You're really my grandmother?" she asked.

"Yes, of course," said Samara. She helped the asari sit on her lap. "I let your mother sit the same way on me when she was your age."

"Where have you been, then?" asked Relya.

"I was helping Commander Shepard," she replied.

"The war hero?" Reyla's eyes got that look of amazement again.

Samara nodded. "She defeated the reapers and saved the galaxy. But after, we had much to do to make the galaxy whole again. I only just found the time to return to Lesuss."

"Will you stay?"

"Reyla!" Erenya returned to the table and placed a plate of food down before sitting next to Falere. "Where are your manners?"

"It's fine," said Samara. She looked over at Erenya. "I believe I owe you a proper introduction. My name is Samara." She glanced down at Erenya's stomach. "I hope I did not cause you any harm. I was concerned for Falere's safety."

"What happened?" asked Falere, looking between the two of them.

"She had daddy cornered!" said Reyla. "It was cool!"

Falere glared at Samara. "Mother."

"I should not have done it though," said Samara, directing her gaze at Reyla. "I was rash and almost hurt your father. That would have been terrible." Samara looked over at Erenya again. "I must thank you," she said. "You've given me something I thought I would never have." She looked down at Reyla and smiled. The child looked so much like Falere had in her youth. She feared that she would blink and find it was all illusion. "I think I will stay," she told Reyla. "I must be eons past retirement." She met Falere's eyes. "If it is still all right with you and Erenya, that is."

"It's more than I've ever wanted of you, mother," said Falere.

The four of them sat at the table: Samara at one end, her daughter and bondmate holding hands, and her grandchild sitting on her lap. She might have imagined such a scene a thousand times in her life, but never had she thought it would actually happen.


End file.
